Yours Completely
by Pen Name FTW
Summary: Once upon a time, she was Sekhet, a girl trapped in an unhappy marriage, and madly in love with a Med-jai. Today she is Aria Nazari; acquirer of ancient artefacts and good friend of Rick O'Connell. When she gets dragged by her childhood friend to Hamunaptra, will she fall for the mysterious med-jai. Or will mistakes from the past cloud her judgement? Rated just in case. Ardeth/OC
1. 1-1: Dreams and Old Friends Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mummy or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be so poor. Prompts are from "The If You Dare Challenge" on HPFC.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Mummy fic and as such, please bare with me. I caught the movie on tv a few weeks ago, and though I've seen it in the past (it's a great movie!), I never quite considered it's potential as fanfic inspiring until now. As such I've spent the last couple weeks reading LOTS of Mummy's fics and plotting a story of my own in my head.

I noticed that a lot of plot-lines include either Rick or Evy having a sibling. So I'm going to try to write something a bit different. Hopefully it will be enjoyable. And hopefully my OC won't be a gun-toting, tom-boy cliché. But enough of a feminist... without making her an anachronism for the era and setting.

**Warnings:** Intermarriage in families was, I believe, a fairly common practice in royal families in many cultures of the past and as The Mummy deals with Ancient Egypt, I have seen fit to include it in this story. Therefore incest will play a bit of a role in this story. However, I have no intention of... focusing on it in depth or going into the subject matter graphically, but I still felt a warning should be included. SO no flaming because of the references to incest, please!

**Prompt:** A Promise Is... (#176)

* * *

**Yours Completely**

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Dreams and Old Friends Return**_

_Little feet silently glided on the ground. A slender figure moved through the dark night, her small, skinny silhouette barely discernible from the night. _

_A flash of lightning briefly lit the room, showing for a brief second the rooms two figures. One, a small girl no older than five; with hair of pitch black, falling straight to skinny little shoulders. _

_The other, a boy of fourteen or fifteen, stretched out and asleep on a pallet. His bald head tilted in her direction, his handsome features relaxed in his peaceful sleep. _

_A loud clap of thunder followed some moments later; the young girl jumping out of her skin and scurrying quickly to the sleeping figure and kneeling next to the prone figure, shaking the large shoulder with small, delicate hands. _

"_Sekhet?" the figure asked in an ancient tongue, thick with slumber. Dark eyes blinked steadily awake and stared with hooded lids at the smaller figure. _

"_Can I sleep with you? I'm afraid," the girl replied in the same language, her voice small with fear. _

_The boy, given to being moody for being woken, merely gave her a look before sighing and scooting over, gesturing for her to lay down with him. _

_A small appreciative smile tilted the small corners of her mouth as she quickly moved to lay down next to him; her small head, covered with silken hair, rested on his shoulder. A strong arm, wrapped around her shoulders, while the other rested on his stomach as she pressed her own small palm on his bare chest. _

"_Imhotep?" the little girl called. _

"_Yes, Sekhet?" the boy asked, his voice deep and tinged with irritation. _

"_I don't want you to leave," she whispered, her voice smaller and colored with her tears that now blurred her vision. Her little heart clenched at the thought of losing her older brother who she adored and looked up to so much, though she knew he must go to learn and train. _

"_I must, little one. But it won't be forever," he responded, his voice softening in understanding. _

"_You promise?" Sekhet asked, tilting her head up so that she could look up into his handsome face. _

"_Yes, I promise. How else will I always protect you unless I return?" he asked. Sekhet smiled, as Imhotep moved to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now go to sleep, Sekhet."_

"_Of course, Imhotep. I love you."_

"_And I, you."_

~X~

For a moment, Aria Nazari was unsure what had woken her. Head still buried in her pillow, she paused, grasping at the remnants of her dream as she tried to remember something, though she was unsure what. A few seconds later, she sighed as she sat up and ran her fingers through her straight, black hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders.

Large, dark eyes cast a look about her spartan bedroom as a frown covered her tan face. It had been years since she'd dreamt of being a little girl named Sekhet and of her brother Imhotep. As a child, she'd had them quite frequently. Her dreams creating an entire lifetime, that was far happier than her own existence.

As she grew older, the dreams came with less frequency, until finally coming to a complete stop during her mid teens. By then, Aria had learned to tell herself that her subconscious was merely providing a lonely, orphan child with dreams of a family in order to comfort herself at the loss of her own when she was but five.

The fact that the dreams felt so startlingly real, or were so vivid and clear, had never quite bothered her until just that moment.

However, further introspection came to a complete stop as a sudden pounding started up again. The sound had been what had woken her, she realized now.

Jumping to her feet, Aria grasped a pair of black leggings and tossed them on her bare, slender legs before reaching beneath her pillow and pulling out a revolver. Checking to make sure it was loaded, she exited her mostly bare bedroom, crossed the small and equally bare living room and reached her front door.

Leaning into the peephole, Aria's slender, black brows shot to her hairline as she quickly pulled back to open the door. Stashing her gun at the back of her pants, swift hands began to unlock the door and then pull the chain from its place, before turning the handle and yanking the door open. She stared wide-eyed at the dirty man on her doorstep.

"As I live and breathe," she stated ironically in slightly accented english, as she looked the man over from head to toe. Brown, matted hair fell in dirty ringlets past his cheekbones and chin. Blue eyes, shone all the more magnificently through the grime that covered his face. His clothes were in tatters, barely hanging to his tall and muscular frame. An unholy stench, radiated from the man who stared at her with an unamused expression.

"You goin' to invite me in?" he asked in bad temper.

Aria stepped aside, raising a black brow. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as he stepped inside and she shut the door behind him.

Thought it had been at the very least three years since she had last seen Rick O'Connell, she'd know the man anywhere. Having grown up in the same orphanage, and then trying to make it living in the streets of Cairo, their bond was one difficult to break, even if years passed without a word between them.

Rick wasn't startled by the younger woman's language, or the fact that she was wearing tight trousers and a man's, long-sleeved, button-up-shirt. Cairo's orphanages and streets didn't breed perfect little gentlemen and ladies. And Rick certainly hadn't helped matters where Aria's upbringing was concerned, after all, he was the one that taught her how to handle various weapons, not to mention taught her how to throw a punch and a few kicks.

But for all her wearing of men's clothes, Aria Nazari was far from manly. Her figure was far too petite to be considered anything but feminine, even if her curves were small and lost under the large shirts she regularly wore. And when the situation called for it, she was perfectly capable of wearing skirts and blouses and pretending to be a proper young woman.

At five foot four, Aria was quite short, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. Her figure was slender, perhaps from years of barely being able to eat enough to survive. She had straight, black hair that though usually worn in a ponytail or in braids, was actually rather pretty. Her features were of decidedly Egyptian origin, and though not head-turning beautiful, they were pretty enough.

Her loveliest feature perhaps being her large, black eyes, covered with dark sooty lashes with heavy lids that gave her an either permanently bored expression, or a seductive one, depending on whether or not she was smiling; or her lips, which were shapely and a very dark pink, her lower lip being slightly plumper than the top one.

"Long story, I'll tell you later," he replied as he made his way towards her bathroom, making himself completely at home. "You happen to have any of my clothes laying around here?"

Aria didn't say anything as Rick called to her before disappearing into her bedroom and heading to her closet. Apart from her bed and a trunk at the foot of her bed in which she stored a lot of weapons, many of them belonging to Rick, there was little else in her room.

Digging in the back of her closet, Aria emerged moments later with a clean white shirt, larger than the one's that she wore, and a pair of beige trousers, also much larger than the one's she wore. Heading out of the room, she walked into the bathroom, where the door was closed and pushed it open without warning.

"Ari, what the hell!" Rick exclaimed, as he was down to his underthings, trying to cover up. Aria smirked as she raised a brow once more, though taking time to take in the sight. And it was quite a sight. Rick seemed to be all muscles, and his creamy, unblemished skin brought to mind as many fond memories as the bulging muscles of his arms and thighs.

"Rick, you don't have anything I haven't seen before," she replied with amusement tinging her voice, and a smirk on her face, placing the clothes on top of the closed, toilet lid. "There's some scissors and an unused razor beneath the sink. Help yourself," she stated in her usual, quiet and neutral tone before turning and heading to the kitchen to make something quick to eat, both for herself and Rick, as she imagined that he was in need of food.

As she set about her task, she briefly wondered about the last time she'd seen Rick. A gnawing sensation started in her stomach as she wondered whether or not Rick had forgiven her for breaking up with him. Though they had promised to never let anything to ruin their friendship when their relationship took a less-than-platonic turn, it couldn't have been a coincidence that weeks after they'd broken up, Rick decided to join the French Legion and then disappeared until now.

Running her fingers through her hair, she finished and started to set the light meal on plates which she then took to her small round table and took a seat. She tried to tell herself that Rick wouldn't break that promise. He was a man of his word, and a promise to him meant everything... he wouldn't break it, no matter how much his heart had been broken at the time.

Besides, on some level, she was sure that Rick knew that she was doing the right thing by ending their relationship. She was just so... filled with jealousy. She was so... possessive over him and and she knew that Rick, no matter how much he attempted to not let it get to him, that he'd eventually end up hating her. For all the fights that she caused. And they would have been miserable.

It hardly mattered that Rick was the only man that she ever loved, perhaps the only person she'd ever really loved, or could remember loving. It didn't matter that she was in love with him since she was thirteen. She had to end it with him, or risk losing him forever.

No, if Rick hadn't come to see her until now, it had to be for another reason.

"Sandwiches? You still can't cook, Ari?" Rick asked as he strode in, now looking every bit the handsome man that she remembered. She looked up at him and shrugged, completely unabashed at her inability to cook.

Rick didn't complain much as he took a seat opposite her and started to shove the food in his mouth without further complaint just as Aria started to eat, though at a slower pace and with smaller bites.

"So, you going to tell me where you've been?" Aria asked between bites. Rick sighed, quickly finishing what was in his mouth before pushing away the remnants and starting to tell her about his company's trip to Hamunaptra. Aria raised a disbelieving brow. Though an uneducated street urchin, Aria was still more than aware of the fabled, lost City of the Dead.

"So now I've been roped into going back there, thanks to the broad that saved my life. Lot of good that will do, if we get ourselves killed out there," he finished, turning his attention back to the rest of his uneaten meal and going back to it with disgusted gusto. "Which is where you come in."

Aria, who had been busy trying to absorb the fact that the city of legend was real, because if Rick said it was it _had_ to be as the man was not given to flight of fancies, startled. "Me? How do you figure that?"

"Well if I'm going, I'm dragging you with me," Rick replied simply, through a mouthful.

"Excuse me?" Aria asked, scandalized by his assumption that she was just going to hop to orders like some kind of soldier in a regiment. "You do realize I have my own life, not to mention work, I can't just drop it, and pick up and go anytime I want."

"Yes you can!" Rick snorted. "Your an acquirer of ancient artifacts, in other words, a professional thief. You acquire artifacts, usually stealing them from other digs or museums. You work on your own schedule. This is really, right up your ally, kid. Besides, I need you there to watch my back and we promised to always have each other's back."

Aria paused for moment, her tongue twisting itself into knots in her mouth. In reality, she wasn't entirely sure why she was so reluctant to join Rick on his new adventure. He was right, though. She was a professional thief. Her small stature, exceedingly quick nature, and years of practice as a child, had rendered her perfect for the profession. And Hamunaptra was the holy grail of sites to grave-rob.

However, as non-superstitious as Aria liked to believe she was, she didn't like the idea of it.

Looking up into Ricks startling blue gaze, his presence the one constant in her life, she knew that there was only one response she could give. After all, they had promised to always look after one another as children. How could she do anything but honor that promise?

"When do we leave?" she asked with a crooked smile, which Rick returned brightly.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **So that's all for now. Unfortunately I don't have internet at the moment, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like. But I'll try to put up another chapter soon. Perhaps even this weekend.

Anyway, please review! I would really love some feedback so have a heart!


	2. 1-2: On The Nile

**Prompt:** Crafty (#196)

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**On The Nile**_

The sun was already climbing high in the sky as Rick and Aria walked side by side, each toting their own bag, Aria's being smaller and lighter than Rick's. Aria was dressed in tight black pants, tucked into black leather, knee-high boots and a black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt. A belt, strapped around her hips, held a pair of pistols and tucked inside her right boot, was a knife. Her hair was pulled into a braid and away from her face; she painted a rather dissimilar picture next to her white-skinned, lightly clothed companion.

Her rucksack contained only two extra sets of shirts and pants, all rolled up tightly with a blanket and head scarf. Ammunition, extra pistols, a dismantled rifle and a couple more knives made up the bulk of her rucksack.

As they continued to walk along in silence, it wasn't long before Aria realized that the were now following a couple paces away from a pair of English people, both engrossed in their conversation. Sending a questioning glance towards Rick, who had slowed their pace to remain behind the pair, she found herself raising a brow as she realized that he was eavesdropping on the brunettes.

"Well personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit," the woman was saying.

"Anyone I know?" Rick suddenly piped up, causing the pair to whirl around. Aria almost smirked at the shock that came over the woman's face as she took in Rick and tripped over her own luggage. Really, she ought to be used to women either tripping over themselves or throwing themselves at Rick.

As she stared at the woman's beautiful face, taking in the exotic eyes and prim, lady-like outfit, Aria felt a familiar twinge of jealousy as she noticed the way she now stared at Rick. Shoving the pangs aside, she concluded that this must be the woman who'd saved his life, the woman who Rick had agreed to take to Hamunaptra. Which meant...

Turning her dark gaze from the woman, she turned her attention now to the man beside her. He was tall and slender, with squinting eyes and a nervous smile as he looked at Rick and then with some surprise at Aria.

_So this is the man who had the nerve to steal from Rick. Funny, he doesn't look very brave, _Aria thought with amusement, only half listening to the exchange between Rick and the English woman.

"Yeah, sure, smashing." Rick said as he checked his pocket for his wallet. Aria smirked as the man started to say something about never stealing from a partner. "By the way, no hard feelings about the-: Rick started, ending by making a punching motion with his hands.

"Oh! No! Happens all the time," the man replied, turning his gaze inquiringly towards Aria. Rick, seemingly remembering some semblance of manners though he really had none to speak of, motioned to her.

"This is... Aria Nazari. She'll be coming along," Rick motioned, not bothering to explain why she was coming. "Kid, Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan."

"How do you do," Evelyn Carnahan stated primly her brow furrowed in confusion as she noticed the Aria for the first time.

"Pleasure," her brother stated, shaking Aria's hand a little too enthusiastically. Aria merely nodded her head, not saying anything.

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you-" Evelyn Carnahan started, working herself up and causing Aria to raise a brow. Well she had to hand it to the woman, she was certainly bold for the academic type.

"You're warning me?" Rick asked ironically, as he then proceeded to lace into Evelyn, though much more kindly than Aria would have expected, causing her to once more look at her friend with a knowing look. "I'll take your bags," Rick ended, leaning into Evelyn Carnahan and causing her to lean back slightly as he picked up her bags and moved past the siblings.

Aria quickly moved to follow behind Rick, bumping into Jonathan Carnahan as she was passing between the two siblings. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me," Aria exclaimed as she placed a hand on the man's thin chest as though to steady herself and smiling sweetly at him, before swiftly moving past.

"Oh no, no trouble at all," Jonathan responded, in goodnatured manner. She hadn't made it more than a few steps up the boarding plank, when she ran into Rick who'd stopped midway up it and turned to watch the exchange. He gave her a knowing look.

"Aria," he stated in a reprimanding tone, causing Aria to laugh.

"I was only teaching him a lesson," Aria stated, pulling out the wallet she'd tucked into the band of her belt and turning to the English man and tossing it at him after she caught his attention. He caught it with a stunned expression.

"I don't think you of all people should be teaching lessons on the immorality of stealing," Rick responded as he turned and they proceeded to walk up the plank, hardly minding the commotion Evy was making as she spotted the warden.

"Hey, I only ever stole what we needed to get by, I believe there's a difference," Aria retorted, following closely behind.

"What about your current profession?" Rick asked, raising a brow as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"I don't just take _any_ jobs, I have a screening process. Besides, I don't get greedy. I just take when I need the funds," Aria defended with a shrug of her thin shoulders.

Rick genuinely smiled at that and looked at his childhood friend. "That's my girl."

~X~

Night had fallen when Aria awoke, after having fallen asleep in the cabin she was sharing with Rick. It took a few seconds for eyes to adjust to the dark room. Momentarily, she was confused by the small quarters, which held nothing more than two beds, a door that led to a tiny toilet, and another door which led into a hall.

After a moment, she recalled the adventure that Rick had recruited her for, and sighed. Getting to her feet, which were still strapped into her boots as she hadn't bothered to take them off, she proceeded to strap on her belt from which hung her pistols. After strapping them on, she picked up her rucksack and exited her room.

As a rule, Aria slept whenever she could when she was out on a job and always carried her things with her, never knowing when there might be some unexpected action. Leaving the room, she closed the door behind herself and proceeded onto the deck. It wasn't too long before she spotted Evelyn O'Connell sitting up by herself at a table, reading.

"Miss Carnahan," she greeted as she stepped over to the woman, in hopes of asking her of Rick's whereabouts. Also, perhaps, out of some need to satisfy her curiosity of the woman. From Rick's description, and what little she had seen of Evelyn Carnahan, she hardly saw the woman as adventurer who would go off in search of treasure at a fabled city.

"Oh, hello," she stated, her eyes blinking up at her in surprise before offering a friendly smile. "Please, call me, Evy, Miss Nazari."

"All right. Mind if I join you?" Aria asked, finding Evelyn's openness and genuine amiability refreshing. Usually, women who were interested in Rick, treated Aria like a toad.

"Not at all," Evelyn smiled, putting her book down slightly, though maintaining her page open. As Aria sat down, she watched with sharp dark eyes as Evy opened her mouth as if to say something before shutting it after thinking of it. Finally, after a few more seconds of internal debate, she raised her eyes to Aria's expectant gaze and proceeded. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, I don't meant to be, I'm merely curious, but why exactly are you joining us?"

"Rick asked me to. Think of me as a... precautionary security measure. I'm here to help Rick keep us all safe on our expedition," Aria replied in a tone she was used to adopting when she was acting professionally, after thinking about it for a moment. Really, there was no reason to keep the information from the other woman. If Evelyn wondered at the fact that Rick trusted a woman with this task, she didn't comment on it. Perhaps because she had something else on her mind.

"How do you and Mr. O'Connell know each other?" Evelyn asked, her voice once more inquisitive. Aria smirked lightly at this, she was starting to think of Evelyn Carnahan as a woman with an incredibly curious nature. She wondered how often that curiosity had gotten her into trouble, as she didn't seem able to control it.

"Rick and I go way back, since we were young children," Aria replied simply. Apparently, that was not sufficient for Evelyn Carnahan.

"Are you... involved romantically?" Evy asked hesitantly, after thinking for a moment and causing a pink tinge to color her pale cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" Aria asked sensing there was more to this question than mere curiosity. The fact that Evy's blush deepened only seemed to confirm her suspicion.

"Well you see," Evy stuttered, looking away. "At the prison, Mr. O'Connell... well he kissed me and I just hoped that, after meeting you of course, that it was not an act of infidelity."

Aria stared at Evy with a raised brow. _Rick didn't mention that, _she thought with a slight twinge of jealousy which she once more shoved aside. She rather hated the fact that even after having the man and their relationship having been so disastrous, that she hadn't just gotten over her sentiments for him that were not platonic.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about on that account. Rick and I are definitely not involved like _that_. We're just friends," Aria replied. Before thinking over what she just said and how emphatically she stated it, thinking that perhaps it might give Evy the idea that Rick as far from a suitable partner.

As jealous as she could be about Rick, the love she had for him was stronger than anything. And she was not going to ruin his chances at a genuinely good opportunity for him. After all, she wanted him to be happy and as she was more than convinced that they were not right for each other, she wanted Rick to have a good woman. And already, she could see that Evy was a good person and just maybe, the right kind of woman for her loud, and rough friend. And it was clear to her, even if to no one else, that Rick already had a soft spot for Evelyn Carnahan.

"Not that Rick isn't a great man. He is. The best of men, really. He and I are simply best suited as friends and nothing more," Aria went on, before wishing to slam her hand onto her forehead, thinking that this was the reason why she tried to speak as little as possible. The more you did not say, the less chances you had of putting your foot in your mouth.

Luckily, Aria was saved from further embarrassment by a loud slam on the table causing Evelyn to jump and Aria to turn and look at Rick. She smirked at the slightly sheepish expression, though it was not completely repentant and their was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Evelyn.

She stayed for a moment, watching the exchange with growing amusement. "Ari, Jonathan's playing poker with some Americans," Rick suddenly stated, turning his attention to Aria.

"Oh really?" Aria asked, a sparkle jumping into her eyes and the right corner of her lips lifting into a mischievous smirk. With that, she picked up her pack which she'd previously placed in the seat next to her and stood up. "Well, it was a pleasure Evy, but my skills are required elsewhere."

"Don't beat them too bad," Rick called after her as she quickly walked away, his only response a slight laugh. It didn't take too long for Aria to approach Jonathan, who was seated at the table with three Americans. A blonde, a man with dark hair and one with glasses. Seated not far away, she noted a man with a red hat, lounging and reading a book with glasses perched on his nose.

"Hello Mr. Carnahan," she greeted almost jovially as she came up to him. He looked up then and despite the fact that she'd picked his pocket earlier, he smiled. Apparently Mr. Carnahan was quick to forgive.

"Miss Nazari! Please, join us," Jonathan stated, waving at the seat next to him. She smiled lightly at this, finding the English man to be somewhat drunk, but in good spirits. She was starting to like this funny man.

"Don't mind if I do," she stated, sitting down and finding the gaze of the three Americans fixated on her with both surprise, interest and one with suspicion.

"Burt Henderson," a blonde man with a handsome face and easy smile was quick to introduce himself in what appeared to be a charming southern American accent, extending his hand to her. Somewhat reluctantly, Aria allowed herself to shake the man's hand, offering her own guarded smile, but none of the men gathered around seemed to notice.

"Aria Nazari," she stated simply, pulling out money and tossing a few coins into the center of the table.

"These here are my friends, Eric Burns and Eric Daniels; everyone calls them Burns and Daniels so as not to get mixed up," he introduced and then went on to explain as he noticed her somewhat bemused expression.

"Your company sure is strange, bringing along two women and all," the one introduced as Daniels stated, his tone disdainful as Aria was dealt in. Aria felt her annoyance spike suddenly, but ignored it as she merely picked up and studied her cards. She made no comment to this.

"Don't mind Daniels, always was a grouchy son of'a gun," Henderson stated, giving his friend a look that did not go unseen by Aria.

_So Henderson is a ladies-man and Daniels is a bad-tempered suspicious type, _Aria thought as she studied her cards in her slender, long-fingered hands. Casting a glance at the third man, she noted the glasses and thoughtful expression as he fidgeted slightly with his cards. _I guess that makes Burns the brains._

"What brings you to Hamunaptra?" Burns asked politely.

Aria snapped her attention to the man, her brow furrowing marginally. "Who says-"

Apparently she was about the ask the question of the night as everyone pointed toward's Jonathan, who pulled at his collar under her narrow-eyed scrutiny. "Hot isn't it," he stated, though the temperature had gone down somewhat since night had fallen.

"Who's turn is it?" Aria asked as she set down two cards, deciding to ignore the question completely. She was dealt two more which she picked up and inwardly grinned, deciding to stay in the game as she got just what she wanted. Her lesson to the men, more so the Americans, was right on schedule.

Two games later, two wins for Aria, and all hell seemed to break loose. The sounds of battles cries suddenly erupted on the boat, and chaos ensued. Ducking behind the overturned table with the Americans, Aria secured her bag to her back by it's shoulder straps, before reaching to her holsters on each side of her hips and pulling her pistols.

"You know how to use those?" Daniels asked skeptically, as somehow she had ended besides the man. Aria raised a brow at the American.

"Haven't you grown tired of underestimating me?" Aria asked archly. She didn't wait for a response before reaching for Jonathan and pulling him behind her before making her way out from behind the table, all the while taking aim at the black robed men and taking her shots, making her way towards Evy's cabin.

She hoped as they made their progress that Rick had made it to her first.

~X~

"I say, you keep a remarkably cool head," Jonathan commented as they emerged from the Nile dripping wet, their wet clothes dragging them down to an extent. "You're a crafty one, aren't you, Miss Nazari?"

"Part of the job description," Aria replied sardonically, as she tried to wring some of the water from her clothes as Evy barely managed to get to her feet and began to lament the loss of her clothes and equipment. For a moment, Aria was given to retorting nastily to Evy as she was no more happier about being soaked but at least she had the perspective to know they were lucky to still have their lives, but upon looking at the woman, she felt it dampened by sympathy.

While Aria was just as soaked as Evy, at least she was wearing pants and at least her clothes were black. Evy, on the other hand, was wearing a white nightdress, which thanks to the water had turned somewhat transparent and was almost sticking to her body, showing anyone with eyes her curves. Rick, being distracted as he was by the buffoon calling his name, didn't seem to notice.

But the warden fellow was now leering at Evy. Feeling affronted on her behalf, Aria stepped before Evy, somewhat covering her from view of the lecherous man.

"Come on, I might have something for you to wear, though... it might not be very dry," Aria stated, turning Evy around and directing her behind some reeds where she proceeded to pull the clothes from her rucksack. While the blanket she had packed away was quite wet, it seemed to have absorbed much of the water so that one of the pants and shirts was dry, while the rest of her clothes were damp.

Aria handed to driest clothes to Evy and proceeded to change herself into the damp clothes. Damp was at least better than soaking clothes.

"Thank you," Evy stated unexpectedly, receiving the white shirt and light grey slacks. Aria merely shrugged and proceeded to turn, to give Evy and herself some privacy as she proceeded to pull on a white shirt of her own and another set of black pants before putting on her boots.

Ringing out her hair, she then proceeded to stow away the wet clothes in her sack, figuring that the heat and sun of the following day would dry her clothes plenty. She just hoped that the smell of the river water didn't stick too much to them when all was said and done. She then proceeded to release her hair from it's braid, as it wouldn't dry very well, all tied up.

"This isn't quite turning out the way I hoped," Evy stated quietly as they moved to rejoin the others. Though Evy was taller and Aria was skinnier, the clothes fit Evy well. Perhaps because the pants were of stretchy material, and the shirt was big even for Aria. Not that there was a grand difference in their build, as Evy was slender herself. Her figure was simply more more womanly than Aria's.

"I find that is often the case," Aria observed as quiet resumed, her gaze wandering.

Across the river, she was almost sure she spotted a group of dark robed men on horses, not unlike the one's that attacked the boat. Furrowing her brow, she expected more trouble to come from the black-robed warriors.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **I'm presently updating from my boyfriends place.**  
**

Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Special thanks to _Angelhaggis_ for taking the time to review. Hope the story continues to entertain. And again, please review!


	3. 1-3: Hamunaptra By Day Or Night

**Prompt:** Gazing Out Into Space (#171)

**A/n:** Thanks to everyone who has faved and followed. Special thanks to those that took the time to review. sorry for the long wait, but once more I have no internet. To Brunette, your constructive criticism is welcome. I know I can get a bit wordy, I can't help it! I hope to be able to address anything you brought up in time in the story.

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Hamunaptra By Day or Night**_

As part of her job, riding horses or camels, was something that Aria was capable of. However, she was sure that sleeping on a camel was something she could never get used to. Not that there was a choice in the matter.

As they set out from the village with their newly purchased camels, Rick told her to keep a keen eye on their route. "Never know when you might need to find the way back without me," he stated under his breath, so only her ears caught it as they rode in front of their small group.

"I wouldn't leave you behind," Aria commented with a frown.

"If you have to, do it, kid. Get the hell out of there and make sure the Carnahan's are with you," Rick had told her, his tone steely and hard. Clearly, this was not a matter up for discussion, no matter how much Aria disagreed. However, in the end, she nodded her head even if she was doubtful about whether or not she could go through with it if the occasion called for it.

Now, as the dawn approached, Aria could feel her sleepiness catching up with her. Staring at the expanse of dark as the sky started lightening, she found herself wondering just what she was doing on this expedition and looking towards Rick.

Aria wasn't sure when exactly Evy had joined them at the front of their procession, dressed now in a black dress with matching headdress which she'd been outfitted in. For her part, Aria had wanted none of it, even as the women had tried to cajole her into more _appropriate_ clothing. Though Aria had from time to time worn skirts and blouses, or dresses, she'd never felt comfortable in them and considering her line of work, they were not practical as they could be binding and cumbersome.

Now as she looked over, she found herself smiling as she noted that the woman was leaning against Rick, even as she felt those familiar twinges of jealousy. Painstakingly, she shoved the familiar sentiment deep inside her and watched as Rick carefully shifted Evy back on her camel after a few more moments of allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked when he turned and found Aria staring at him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Nothing," Aria stated simply, turning away, though the smile remained on her face. If Rick wasn't ready to face what was becoming increasingly obvious to her, she wasn't going to bring it up. There would be no point. Rick as stubborn as a mule and he would deny it until he was purple in the face.

"You know, I'm really glad you agreed to come along, kid. I've missed you... I know I took off and didn't come back-"

"I knew you would Rick, you don't have to apologize. Although... you cut it rather close. Getting yourself almost hung? If you'd died, I would have gone after you in the underworld and dragged your ass back just to strangle you myself," Aria replied, sending Rick a smirk.

"All right smart-ass. But you know... it's a two way street. You could have come looking for me. You know all my haunts in Cairo, not to mention many of my associates," Rick remarked in quiet tones.

"I thought you needed time and space," Aria replied quietly, staring blackly forward. Silence descended upon them, and she wondered as it became awkwardly long, if she should have not said anything that referenced their break up. She shifted slightly in her saddle, her ass, though reasonably rounded and plump, hurt from riding so long.

"So... uh... have you, you know... been with anyone?" Rick asked after a while, with some stuttering and blustering.

"Smooth Rick," Aria commented sardonically, despite the way her heart contracted at the way things had become somewhat strained between them. She remembered a time when sharing between them was as easy and natural as breathing. Even for Rick, who was a man and notorious for hiding his sentiments. Now... now they tip-toed around their subjects and feelings, avoiding the one topic they considered to a mine field. "And no."

"Why?" Rick blurted loudly in his surprise. It seemed, though, that their companions were all too tired to pay any mind. The warden continued to snore, Evy's head remained tilted down and Jonathan merely jumped but resumed sleeping.

"I'm not sure... I simply haven't been interested in anyone lately," Aria replied simply, after making sure no one was listening to them.

It was difficult to explain, when she hardly understood it herself. Before Rick, Aria had dated few men, and it was never particularly serious. They were only ever diversions, which turned Rick into an over-protective ass. The amount of times he acted like an older brother protecting his little sister's honor, were more than she could count.

However, after she and Rick had made love, everything seemed to change. And after it was all said and done, when it was over, Aria found that trysts did nothing but make her feel empty.

It almost felt as though she were waiting, all her life, for something and Rick, as much as she loved him, wasn't the one. Though, she was sure that Rick was the closest she'd ever get to finding _it_, whatever _it_ was. But that was hardly fair, either to Rick or herself, and she was content to let him go, even if she had no hope of finding whatever it was that she was looking for.

Once more, they lapsed into silence as the sun proceeded to move. The horizon continued to steadily get lighter as dawn got closer. Somehow, gazing out into the endless desert before her, brought to mind her dreams. Dreams that seemed as old as the sand, or the sky above.

"You know what's strange? The morning you came back, I had one of those dreams again," she commented quietly. Rick was the only person she'd ever told about her dreams.

"About the little girl who can perform magic?" Rick asked, his tone tinged with mild interest. In truth, he'd never been as fascinated by her dreams as she was and Aria was only passingly interested in them due to their frequency in her childhood and their intricate and vivid nature.

"Well, yes," Aria responded. The magic in her dreams had never been a great portion of them. After all, Sekhet only knew and performed the little bit of magic her older brother saw fit to teach her. From her understanding from the dreams, the siblings came from a long line of magically gifted individuals. In fact, the family seemed to be exalted and renown for it. "I haven't dreamed about her in years."

Rick came to a stop then, pulling Evy's camel to a stop alongside his and causing Aria to stop, casting a look about. "We're here," he stated, somewhat quietly.

"And we're not alone," Aria noted quietly, motioning to their left with her head, as a rather large group approached. At the front, she spotted a weaselly looking man, followed by the Americans she recognized from the boat.

"Good morning, my friends," the man called as Evy roused from her sleep, along with Jonathan and the warden. Aria only half minded the group as she continued to inspect the desert, wondering where in the hell the city was. Her eyes paused on a cliff in the distance and squinting towards it, spotted a group of men in black robes.

The fact that she was right about not having seen the last of them, was not a comforting one.

~X~

The day was long and despite spending half of it underground, hot. As soon as camp was set up as the sun set, Aria lay down to get some shut-eye, unsure as she was when she'd next be able to get some sleep. Unlike Evy who was over the moon about things pertaining to ancient Egypt, Aria was only mildly interested and when she'd almost been crushed by a falling sarcophagus, she was less than happy. Rick's excessive concern that bordered on coddling, hadn't exactly helped her feel better.

It also didn't help that something about the sarcophagus gave her a strong feeling that something very bad was about to happen, that had nothing to do with the black-robed warriors that had been watching them since they were attacked on the boat. The fact that the warden had died so mysteriously, running himself headfirst into a stone wall was further disconcerting, even if the man was repugnant and unsavory.

Though general noise around her didn't disturb her, Aria was having a very pleasant dream of a man with skin the same tone as hers, and with a muscular chest, bare to her eyes and touch, when she was startled awake by a large hand on her shoulder.

Cursing as she bolted upright and snapped her eyes open, she reached to the side and picked up her pistols as Rick pulled her to her feet. _I knew I should have put together my rifle,_ Aria thought to herself as she heard the sound of horse whinnies, followed by shots, not far off. Following Rick towards the commotion, Aria hardly noticed Evy calling after them with Rick's shotgun in her hands.

Standing on top of a stone structure, somewhat behind Rick, she proceeded to take aim and shoot towards the black-robed men on horses who were attacking and generally terrorizing the American's camp. She'd unloaded both her guns when she realized that she had forgotten to grab extra ammunition from her pack.

_How stupid can you be?_ She wondered angrily to herself and replaced her guns in their holster.

"Ohhhhhh'Connell!" Jonathan cried in panic, drawing Aria and Rick's attention. Both watched with brows furrowed as Jonathan ran in their general direction, being chased down by a man on a black, arabian stallion, with his sword high in the air.

"Kid, don't even think about it!" Rick called to her as he noticed the look on her face. Before Rick could do anything more, Aria stepped back and started running towards the ledge of the stone platform they were on.

She timed it perfectly, as she leaped off, just in time to tackle the man on the horse and completely avoiding his sword. Her running momentum was enough to veer the horse off course, and knock the man off. Together, they rolled in the sand, Aria careful to extract herself from the large body as he continued to roll away as she knew if she got trapped beneath him, she'd be in a good deal of trouble.

Due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and the speed she'd always been blessed with, Aria was the first on her feet and without thought, she jumped on the man whose veil had fallen away and straddled his waist. Extracting her knife from her boot, she held it to his neck.

"_Don't move, or I'll kill-_" Aria started to threaten in arabic as she tried to control her breathing, but came to a stop as her eyes caught his. Though his cheeks and his forehead were tattooed, the man she was now straddling was incredibly handsome. Normally, this would not be an imperative to Aria for going through with something she intended to do, but as she looked at his face, she found there was something familiar about him.

The dark, penetrating eyes, the neat and trim facial hair, the full and sensual lips. Even the color of his skin seemed incredibly familiar to her... it was as though she knew perfectly well those features, and even the softness of his skin. As though once, his body was terrain her fingers were more than familiar with, and for a moment she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

And then, her world was turned upside down. Literally, as she found herself with her back to the sand and the tall, muscular man pinning her wrists to the ground over her head. He used the weight of his body to effectively keep her trapped beneath him, and ensured that neither one of her legs found their way between his, where he was most vulnerable.

"_I... I know you," _he stated in arabic, looking as confused as she felt, his voice deep and smooth that a shiver coursed down her spine.

"_Impossible,"_ Aria replied quietly, though she couldn't get over the feeling that she knew him too. But... it wasn't be possible. As far back as she could remember, there was no one in her memories with his distinctive tattoos and even without them, his handsome features would be impossible to forget. _Besides, the man clearly belongs to a desert tribe, it's impossible our paths have crossed before, _Aria told herself.

But the feeling would not dissipate and she could feel her skin heating as she became distinctly aware how tightly they were pressed together. She could feel her breathing becoming shallow the more she thought about it. But she could not look away from his eyes, as his face loomed mere inches above hers.

And then, a pair of hands descended on the man's shoulders. Seconds later, he was bodily ripped from on top of her, allowing Aria to get to her feet just as Rick shoved the guy away with a furious look on his face as he lit a stick of dynamite.

"Enough! _Yallah!_" The man suddenly cried in English, accented slightly, just like Aria's, as he came to a stop and stood fully, facing towards both Aria and Rick. "We will shed no more blood tonight, but you must leave this place," the man proceeded to order in grave tones, turning to reach for his horse which was brought to him, "Leave this place, or die. You have one day."

And with that, he shouted more orders and rode out along with all his men. For a moment, everyone all watched in silence as he rode out, Aria with her heart beating erratically as she watched the mysterious, handsome man's retreating back. She was lost in thought then as the American's proceeded to make their exclamations, which she would have thought were the height of stupidity, if she were paying attention.

Instead, she couldn't help wondering what the hell was wrong with her. First, she forgot to grab extra ammunition. Then she tackled a man that was possibly as big as Rick, and hadn't bothered to secure his arms. Of course he was going to be able to overturn their position! She was probably half his weight, and her ability to defeat men lay in her speed, her ability to wield a gun-

"Kid, what the hell was that?!" Rick suddenly called. Turning from her self-reproaching thoughts, Aria found that everyone had dispersed, leaving only herself and Rick behind. "What's the first thing I taught you about fighting?" he asked as he suddenly loomed over her, pointing a finger in her face as he glared down at her. Apparently the question was rhetorical as Rick proceeded. "ALWAYS stay out of arms reach of someone who can overpower you! Which is just about every damn man, kid! You're short and skinny! Your strength lies in striking quickly at vulnerable places and staying out of close range! Mistakes like that could get you killed!"

"I know!" Aria cried, as she attempted to shove Rick out of her personal space; of course he barely budged. "You don't have to tell me I messed up! I already know that. Don't you think I'm already beating myself up over it? You don't need to point out my mistakes!"

Rick seemed to lose all the winds in his sails at that point as he looked down at her and noted the miserable expression on her face. "Yeah well... let's just go to sleep," Rick said, turning around, not sure what to say to comfort her without downplaying the seriousness of her mistake.

However, Aria wasn't paying attention as she followed after Rick back towards their camp where Evy and Jonathan were already straightening out the slight mess that was caused by the attack. Aria didn't say anything to either of them as she sat on her roll and proceeded to reload her pistols. After she was done, she proceeded to take out her rifle from her rucksack and assemble it, before cleaning and loading it, all the while berating herself in her head.

The mysterious desert man had basically rendered her an idiot, not unlike many women when they saw Rick. The fact that she hesitated like that, and froze in the middle of a battle, was far too much to bare to think about. That this was compounded on top of the fact that she hadn't bothered to assemble her rifle earlier, or that she hadn't taken extra ammunition into battle with her, only made it all the worse.

Sleep did not come easy that night, but Aria knew that she must rest. Hamunaptra was a place of many unpleasant surprises. But as she stared up at the dark, black skies, ignoring Evy and Rick's flirting as the englishwoman became increasingly inebriated, she found her thoughts drifting to the desert man.

As sleep claimed her, he lingered in her dreams. But here he was... different. Though the tattoos remained on his face, the headdress he wore was of a different style. More ancient Egyptian. His chest was bare and shown like gold beneath the hot sun, as he stood ramrod straight with a spear in his hand.

And then a familiar figure appeared. It was herself, and yet not herself. The hair was different, the barely there clothes were decidedly different. She appeared to be younger than she was now, perhaps still in her late teens. There was a band of gold on her left arm and golden bracelets that made almost musical jingles with every move of her hands on both her wrists.

As she walked across what appeared to be a courtyard, her dark eyes, made all the more dark by the heavy eyeliner she wore, turned and caught those of the man who almost resembled a golden statue. Her step faltered and though there were other guards present, she seemed not to see them.

Her hands proceeded to fidget. A pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she began to take hesitant steps to wherever it was she was going as she averted her gaze. However, she never did go very far. A voice called after her, and her body tensed to a stop. Turning around, she watched with an apprehensive gaze as a dark figure approached and her heart seemed to fall to pieces.

~X~

Ardeth Bay sat keeping watch over his camp, contemplating the events of their latest attack. Though increasingly, he found his gaze wandering across the dark expanse of the desert, and staring unseeingly into the black night.

Beautiful, big black eyes kept flashing before his vision. He could remember perfectly the shape of her brows over her captivating eyes. He'd been close enough to count each innumerable, sooty lash, and feel her soft breathing on his face.

There was something about the slender young woman, that was familiar to him. The delightful golden tinge to her tone. The hooded lids over her eyes.

The color of her bruised tinted lips. The curve of their bow. He knew them, as if he has kissed those lips a thousand times. He was sure he knew just how soft and plump they were to his own lips, and just how sweet they tasted on his tongue.

Even the shape of her subtle curves trapped beneath his body felt familiar, though more like a dream he longed for but could never quite have. The light weight of her, settled over his middle kept popping into his eyes as he recalled staring up at her, while her messed braid hung over her left shoulder.

Unbidden, images of removing the large shirt from her shoulders came to mind. He wondered if the soft curve of her breasts would seem larger without the cotton shirt to cover them. Wondered if her stomach was as taut as he imagined it had to be for such a lithe being. Wondered if beneath her pants, her hips would be even fuller than they appeared at first glance for a woman of such slender frame.

Though he tried to brush these thoughts away, as they caused an uncomfortable stiffening in his trousers, he couldn't help the longing to wrap his fingers around the bare curve of her hip. Couldn't help desiring to have her pinned beneath him once more, and writhing in pleasure.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Ardeth cursed under his breath, wondering how the slip of the girl had turned him into some adolescent, green boy. Objectively speaking, she wasn't particularly beautiful. Though her facial features were pretty, she was hardly the kind of woman to drive men wild or to distraction.

In fact, Ardeth had always been attracted to women of much fuller figures. But there was something about her...

Even without her being an anomaly in her men's clothes and showing such heart in battle... something about her called to his heart. And as much as he tried to shove her out of his mind, steady his heart and ignore the sentiments she was stirring, he couldn't help the feeling that he must posses her... that she was his as much as he was hers.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review!**


	4. 1-4: The Mummy

**A/n: **Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. Apart from having no internet, I spent about two weeks in and out of the hospital. Hasn't been a particularly fun time for me.

On a more cheerful note, thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it is very much appreciated.

_Brunette_, I feel the same way, that's why I thought showing Ardeth's POV might be necessary. And while I am tackling some clichés, I'm trying to do it in such a way that feels more real and accurate for the time period. I hope that the past-life thing, while being a recurring theme in these kinds of stories, works out satisfactorily and not be terribly similar to all others.

I apologize in advance for some movie dialogue in this chapter. Hopefully it won't be too much of a drag.

**Prompt:** Darkness Is Coming (#202)

* * *

_**Chapter 4:  
The Mummy**_

"Look what I found!" Evy exclaimed as she came over to the fire, holding something in her hands.

Aria barely looked up from her rifle she was caressing as she stared at Beni Gabor menacingly. Though she'd never before met the man, she highly disliked him after she realized that he was the same man that Rick told her about, the one that shut him out of the ruins and left him to face a firing squad on his own.

"You're in her seat," Rick told Beni, who for some reason thought that it was a good idea to sit between Rick and Jonathan. "NOW!" Rick all but barked when Beni's response was to laugh.

"Yup," Beni replied, jumping jerkily to his feet. For a moment, he considered moving to Rick's other side, but one glare from Aria who was already sitting there, had him scuttling towards Jonathan's other side. Why he wasn't sitting with his American _friends_, was anybody's guess.

"Skarab skeletons! Flesh eaters," Evy went on to explain as she sat herself in the seat Beni vacated, with a unnaturally fascinated and excited tone in her voice. "I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years, feasting on a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So someone threw this in with our guy and they... slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked in what was a somewhat horrified and disgusted tone, which was mirrored in the faces of the Americans who had gone unnaturally silent, for once. But it seemed that they too were entertained and fascinated by what Evelyn was saying.

"Very slowly," Evy grinned.

It has come to Aria's attention in the past two days looking around in the underground structure, that Evy was incredibly morbid. It seemed the more something was morbid, the more fascinated and excited Evy became.

Aria did little more than observe silently and keep a watch for attacks. Though she paid some attention to what Evy and the other's were doing, she didn't actively participate, as was her want to do when on a job. Aria usually chose to be the quiet observer. After all, the more one was capable of going unperceived, the better fit they were for stealing.

And the more Aira knew about the mummy, the more uneasy she grew and she found herself longing for this job to end. She wanted no more of Hamunaptra.

"Well he certainly wasn't a very popular fellow, was he?" Jonathan asked.

"Probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter," Rick chimed in with a mischievous tone.

"Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses. One reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers," Evy explained, shaking her head. "In all my research, I've never heard of it actually being performed, because they feared it so. It is written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

After she said this, a heavy silence descended on the group. Not long after, Beni and the American's decided to retire. Taking a cue from the American's and not wanting to stay up to watch Evy and Rick flirting some more, Aria decided that it was time to get some sleep as well.

She didn't think she was asleep for too long, when she started to hear something. Distantly, she recognized the voice as Evy's, but she didn't understand the words. As she slowly started to gain consciousness, the musical sound of the ancient words strung together made her heart beat quicker.

_She reads from the book of the dead, you must stop her before it is too late,_ she heard whispered to her as she lingered between sleep and waking. She was already sitting up and was starting to open her eyes when she heard a distant cry. "NO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

In that moment, she was fully awake as she turned to see Evy sitting with a large, black thing that looked like a book in her hands. Rick was seated very closely beside her. Aria could feel her heart beating hard, but even over the sound of her heart suddenly pounding in her ears, she heard a distant sound as well. Swiftly placing her guns in their holsters and swinging her rifle onto her shoulder, she got to her feet and turned toward the sound.

In the distance, she spotted a black cloud rising from the desert and casting everything into darkness. She could feel the adrenaline being pumped into her body as she realized the the cloud could not be a cloud, as it was moving far too swiftly and in their direction.

"RUN!" a voice suddenly yelled, one of the American's from the sound of it, though the panicked tone didn't make it easy to discern which American exactly. Not that it mattered, as everyone immediately started to run towards the ruins of Hamunaptra trying to find shelter from the... what where they, locusts?

Aria wasn't sure as she hadn't gotten a particularly good look. As they headed down the tunnels into darkness, it seemed that their group was in the lead, with the American's not far behind. At some point, the two groups got separated in the chaos and darkness. However, Aria didn't care. All she cared was that Rick was still before her with Evy and Jonathan closely behind, and she was bringing up the rear.

A sudden tremor rocked the ground, off setting the groups balance and forcing them to a stop. Bunching together, Aria leaned over Jonathan as they all watched as a mound started to grow at their feet.

"I think we should back up. Now!" Aria started, pulling at Jonathan as she took step backs. The group started backing up slightly as the mound grew increasingly larger until finally, the top burst and hundreds or thousands of large black insects started pouring over like a rainbow-sheened volcano of skarabs.

"Skarabs!" Evy cried, confirming Aria's belief.

"Go, go, go! RUN!" Rick cried, but Aria was already leading the pack, running and pulling Jonathan along behind her. Aria wasn't really sure where her feet were taking her as she heard Rick shoot off a couple of rounds. As Rick as the one carrying the torch, she was running blindly. However, the sounds of the skarab beetles' legs scurrying quickly kept her slender legs pumping.

She could somewhat felt Jonathan lagging behind, but she kept running and tugging insistently. She was only vaguely aware that Evy was not far behind Jonathan and that Rick was hot on her tail.

_If we ever make it alive out of this, I'm killing Rick and then Evy!_

~X~

"Perfect," Aria gritted out as she and Evy turned to stare at a wall that somehow moved them into another chamber. Pressing against the stone that simply would not give, Aria felt panic grip at her throat. Not so much out of fear for Evy and herself, but simply at abhorring that they were separated from Rick during this grand misadventure where everything seemed to go wrong from the very start. The idea that something might happen to him, had her crawling in her skin as she continued to push at the wall with no avail.

For her part, Evy turned around to look for another exit and jumped, her hand reaching for her throat. She started to say something as Aria at last gave up on the wall and turned, only to freeze as she spotted another figure, stumbling along oddly in the darkness. Furrowing her brow as Evy identified the figure as Mr. Burns, Aria couldn't help holding onto Evelyn's arm in warning as she realized something was very wrong.

Even before the man turned around, the way that he dragged his feet, held his arms forward, and moved so unsteadily and ungainly, had Aria on high alert. As the man slowly turned and stepped into a shaft of light, Aria could feel her heart jump as she noticed the eyeless sockets and the bruising around them as Evy jumped back and covered her mouth in horror.

It seemed that the reality of horrors in life, were more than Evy could actually bare.

"Mr. Burns, it's Aria Nazari. I'm going to take your arm, all right?" Aria advised in a shaky voice to the man who appeared to have lost his tongue as well. Her heart went out to the man, though she had grown to think of the American's as obnoxious. The pitiful sight of the man, and the agony he was no doubt in made her throat constrict. Never mind the fact that his life would never be the same.

Tears prickled in her eyes at the thought, but she determinedly blinked them away. _I must not fall apart now_, she told herself firmly.

Steadily, she approached the man and gently took him in her arms, intending to guide him out of the underground when Evy gave a sudden scream, causing Burns to fall back and drag Aria down with him. Sitting up and struggling slightly to pull her legs from under Burns, she turned to look at what caused Evelyn to scream and felt her heart stop and her movements freeze.

For a moment, she was uncertain if her eyes were working correctly. She thought as the large figure turned, that she must be having a waking nightmare. After all, it was completely impossible. Mummies did not get up and walk around! However, as she stared at the eyes that now occupied the creature's head, she found her horror and realization that this was no dream, hit her full force.

Helping Mr. Burns move backwards, she watched as the mummy's attention was caught by Evy and started walking towards her. It seemed he was completely unaware of Aria and Burns.

"Help me, please," Evy called as she tried to melt into the wall behind her as the mummy leaned over to her and started to speak in what Aria assumed must be ancient Egyptian.

Aria was unsure what to do, her heart torn between saving Evy and the man made invalid. Looking away from Evy's imploring eyes, she turned her gaze to Mr. Burns as she weighed her options, but instead found her eyes now glued to her rifle on the ground. Leaning over Mr. Burns, she picked the object up and took aim, but hesitated before pulling the trigger as she realized that if she shot the mummy, she might hit Evy.

"When I say duck, you duck," Aria told Evy in hushed tones as she looked into the other woman's eyes. Evy nodded her head, indicating she'd heard her and understood. Cocking her gun, ignoring how loud the sound was to her ears, Aria took aim. "DUCK!" she cried, causing Evy to sink down and half a second later, Aria fired her shot, blasting the creature in the head and volleying him forward.

She was cocking her gun as Evy crawled out from between the mummy's legs when Rick came in, followed by Jonathan and a the Americans. Upon spotting Evy on the ground, Rick quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her up and into his arms, all the while watching with wide and disbelieving eyes as their mummy started to right himself, despite the shot to the head it had just received.

Her gun ready, she cried at Rick to move. Jumping out of the way and pulling Evy with him, Aria fired off another round. However, the mummy was in the process of turning and the shot barely skimmed one of his shoulders. With a furious roar, he started to turn completely toward her before stopping as Aria proceeded to once more cock her rifle even as her hands became shaky with fear.

Aria was about to fire again, despite her sudden trepidation as she garnered the mummy's full attention but paused at his look of shock. For some reason, such a human-like expression coming from this creature startled her.

"_Sekhet_?" he stated in awe and disbelief as he stared at her and made to move towards her. Aria felt as though she'd been doused in cold water, her mind sent reeling as he called her by the name of the girl from her dreams. However, before the mummy could get any closer, Rick started firing off shots with his shotgun; the power of the shells dismantling complete pieces of the mummy and chipping them off like pieces of ice from a ice sculpture.

Taking this time, Aria helped Mr. Burns and started dragging him out of the chamber, assuming that Rick and Evy would be following along soon. But she hadn't made it far along a tunnel with the now blind man, who moaned in pain every step of the way, causing her heart to tug, when she realized she had no idea where she was going or how to get out.

However, a hand that suddenly grasped her shoulder had her jumping and whirling around, drawing a pistol like lightning from her right hip. She wasn't sure why, but she felt herself sag in relief when she spotted a familiar face, even if in their last encounter they'd attacked one another. Though the fact that he was accompanied by several more men in black robes would normally have her feeling on edge, after what she just saw, it was nothing more than relief. Thought that might've just been the shock.

"We mean you no harm," he stated in English, raising his hands to show her he was not wielding any weapons as his dark and intense eyes stayed locked on hers. Slowly, Aria lowered her gun as the gorgeous man before her turned his gaze towards the man next to her. "_We must get this man out of here. Let him know we are going to assist him; it should come from someone he's acquainted with,"_ he told her in quiet but commanding tones in their native arabic before turning and addressing two of his men.

"Mr. Burns, some men are going to help me escort you out. They do not mean us any harm," Aria told the American gently, though she could not be sure of the veracity of her statement. After all, these were the same men who'd attacked them twice already. But there was something about their leader's eyes in particular, that told her he would not lie.

Mr. Burns nodded his head as two men stepped forward and took him carefully in their arms and started to lead him out. Aria watched their progress with saddened eyes as her heart went out to the injured male.

Together, along with the mysterious man, she followed the others. Aria could feel her body overcome with relief, when she spotted exit out of the ancient underground city up ahead, despite the current of electricity that started to buzz within her as she walked closely to this mysterious stranger.

"Thank you, I'm not sure I would have found our way out of this damned place," Aria sighed, turning to look at the man beside her as they walked. She turned quickly away, not wishing to get caught up in staring the incredibly attractive man beside her, even as he turned to give her a bewildered and somewhat wary look. "I'm Aria Nazari."

"Ardeth Bay," the man replied simply as they finally arrived outside, to where his men were gathered and waiting; his tone was cool but polite. "Your friends are this way," he stated, angling his body to reach around her, pressing a hand to the small of her back and pressing her forward as he led her away.

Though his hand lingered very lightly on the small of her back, Aria felt a shock of pleasure shoot up her spine that caused a flush to rise in her cheeks. She hardly even noticed where he was leading her, so focused as she was on the digits grazing the light cloth that covered her skin and teasing it with every step they took.

Before she really knew it, she was startled out of her daze by Rick's loud voice, causing Ardeth's hand to drop. "Aria!"

Jumping slightly and coming to a complete halt, Aria looked up and tried to fight back the blush as she realized that they had reached Rick, Evy, Jonathan and the other two Americans. However, her embarrassment was quickly forgotten in the face of her relief, to see that everyone in her party was safe, at least for the time being.

Though she disliked having to move and hesitated to do so, she knew if she didn't move to stand near Rick, that things might become very awkward. Rick barely spared her a glance as she took her place to his left now, and turned to look at Ardeth Bay as he proceeded to lace into Rick and everyone else, after giving her a last, intense look that she couldn't quite decipher.

She hardly heard what he said as he spoke, instead finding her mind drifting. Even the severity that tinged his mellifluous voice was familiar to her and as she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine him telling her sweet words with his voice smooth like honey and warm and heady as smoke.

**TBC...**


	5. 1-5: The Creature and Sekhet

**A/n: **I have internet once more! So I won't be taking two weeks or more between chapter updates. Also, I have finished writing the story, up through the first movie. I have decided that I'm going to write this in three parts, though they will all be contained within the same story. The first part is the first movie, the second will take place in between the first and second movie, and the third will be the second movie. I will continue to completely ignore the existence of the third film. It simply never happened.

**Review Replies:**

_FreedomWriter15:_Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm glad you think that the story is getting interesting and I hope it remains interesting. ^_^

_Brunette:_ I'm glad you are satisfied with the story. Imhotep's and Aria's first meeting was really... one of the parts I was most looking forward to writing, even if nothing grand happened. Although... the parts with Ardeth are the most fun! The man is so... um... anyway, you are right to assume that nothing changed from canon, which is why I skipped those parts. No point writing about Aria simply observing.

_sirigirl157:_ Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate and I'm happy you are enjoying the story. I do really try to make it realistic to the era and I hope that shows through. :)

_ZabusasGirl:_ Thanks for the reviews! And the enthusiasm! As I have this story written several chapters ahead, I could update more often, but I want people to get a chance to read and review, so I unfortunately won't be updating any quicker than perhaps once or twice a week. Especially as I still have more writing to do to finish this story.

**Prompt:** Doomsday (#220)

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Creature and Sekhet**_

_She was wearing more revealing clothes than she was used to, which left her feeling exceedingly vulnerable and a bit uncomfortable. Bands of gold clasped both of her arms, and her slender fingers were weighed down by the gold rings strapped to them. _

_A hand reached up, and gingerly touched the black tips of the wig she wore, and for a moment she stared despondently at them as she thought of the previous night. Her mother had stormed in and sheared her head and presented her with one of the finest wigs ever made. _

"_Your father has indulged you and allowed you to be a child for far too long. It's about time you finally take up your duties! You are not a little girl anymore and it is time to stop acting like it!" her mother had told her in her usual demanding and unforgiving tones where it came to her one and only daughter as she aggressively tackled her hair. _

_And like that, her hair was all gone and the tears had flowed. She knew that hair was difficult to deal with, and that it made her exceedingly hot, but she'd loved her hair and her heart broke. It was childish perhaps, but with her hair went the life she'd always known. A life she wasn't all too ready to shed yet._

_Though there was a tinge of excitement at the thought of finally leaving home, of living in the palace and getting to see the Pharaoh and the royal court, she was in the grips of fear. Staring down at her sandaled feet, she tried to keep tears from building in her eyes, and keep her breathing steady. _

_It wasn't all so bleak. At the very least she would have Imhotep, whom she had so very dearly missed. In the years since he had gone to study and train, he'd visited as often as he could, but it wasn't enough. She felt very lonely when he was gone and missed him terribly, and when he came it was a brief reprieve from her aching heart and for a few days, she could forget almost everything else. _

_Imhotep's visits were always the best. The one thing she truly looked forward to, and not because he always came with little gifts for her, but because he told her things. Painted life as luxurious and exciting as could be. He even showed her how to perform magic of her own, and it always delighted her. _

_But this was different. Imhotep was taking her away from home and things were never going to be the same. _

_Looking up as a pair of feet came into view, she stared up into the familiar face of her older brother whom she'd always adored. As she momentarily stared at his handsome features, she couldn't help thinking that she should be exceedingly proud. Imhotep had become a man to be envied not simply for his station and powers, but for his handsome features and impeccable physique. She shouldn't feel so confused, she should be happy. _

_Staring into his eyes, she could see they were serious and pained. His face for a moment was a stormy mask of discontent, and then it cleared as he looked into her face, and offered her the hint of a smile that seemed to hope to set her at ease, even if it was clear he was no happier than she was. _

_'If Imhotep can put on a brave face, than I must as well. For his sake, don't make it harder,' Sekhet told herself firmly even as she still struggled with her own turmoil. However, she somehow managed to brave a smile. _

"_This is for you, Sekhet. A jewel befitting your beauty," Imhotep told her though his speech was somewhat stilted as he lifted a heavy and intricate necklace made of gold and inlaid with some jewels. It was the most expensive thing she'd ever seen and it was breathtakingly beautiful, and yet she felt he stomach turning to knots. _

"_It is beautiful," she whispered in what she hoped sounded like reverence as Imhotep carefully turned the necklace and affixed the clasp behind her neck, the heat of his hands and skin of his fingers occasionally brushing against her. As his hands retracted and the heavy gold metal settled against her skin, Sekhet couldn't help feelings its weight pressing against her heart. As she idly fingered the necklace and looked down upon it's splendor, she couldn't help the thought that she was being taken broken and shackled to a cage of gold._

~X~

Aria sat up in bed, running a hand over her face wondering when life had become so strange. Lingering momentarily on her dream, she thought about Sekhet. The girl from her dream who looked exactly like her, whose emotions and thoughts she contained like they were her own, couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. What was more disconcerting was that like the last dream she had, this was the first time Aria dreamt of the girl as a teen or older.

Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to make sense of it, but really couldn't. She wasn't entirely sure why Sekhet was so... sad and fearful. Even though, she seemed to be trying to face whatever it was she was facing, with a sense of decorum, bravery and even a fierce sense of duty that was surprising in someone so young. Not an easy task for a teenager, but then Aria was used to life asking for more than a child could possibly be ready for.

After all, Rick ran away from the orphanage when he was twelve after the whole tattooing incident. Aria couldn't really blame him, which was why at the tender age of seven still, she'd run directly after him. She supposed it was unfair of her to follow Rick, it was too much to ask of a twelve year old boy to take responsibility for a seven year old girl on the streets of Cairo, but there was nothing for it. Aria was stubborn and determined, and she couldn't bear to be away from him and stay behind in that _place_.

Those three years they spent on the street, before Rick was able to look old enough to sign up for the city guard even if he lied about his age, had been very hard on them, both. They'd come near to starving so many times that, the very thought of those excruciating hunger pangs had her doubling over as ghost pangs seemed to erupt from her stomach.

At least.. that was a large difference between herself and Sekhet. Sekhet was, for the most part, a pampered girl from a well-off family. Though her mother was harsh to her, her father adored her and treated her like a princess. And Imhotep, even though moody and cold, had a lot of tenderness for her.

And Aria... Aria never even had the luxury of keeping her hair very long. In the orphanage, it was allowed to grow no further past her shoulders; too much risk of lice and other parasites. When she lived on the streets with Rick, he shorn her hair short, always so that it was close to her head. He even dressed her in boys clothes, claiming that it was safer for a boy in the streets than a little girl, remembering the way he saw the way some men would look at her when they were in the orphanage.

Running her fingers through her long hair now, Aria brushed thoughts the past aside and got out of bed, heading for the shower. Her internal clock was telling her she slept in too late.

Their return to Cairo was quick. A flight in the night, that seemed to not come to an end for any remaining, until they had reached the familiar city.

Immediately on arrival, thoughts of a nice, refreshing shower and a very long night in bed at her own home were the only concerns on Aria's mind. For the time being, she'd been content to make believe that the events of Hamunaptra had never happened, even if that meant trying to forget tall, dark and sexy.

Unfortunately for Aria, thoughts of home had to be further postponed as Rick was unwilling to part with her. More to the point, he absolutely forbid her from going home and leaving his sight. His exact words being, "Oh no you don't, kid. There's a three thousand year old dead guy on our tail. You're not going anywhere without me. That goes for you, too," Rick had commanded, then turning to point a finger at Evy.

Yes, Rick had gone full over-protective ass and because she was simply too tired to argue, she acquiesced to his request. "Fine, but I'm taking your bed. You can sleep on the couch," she replied, before proceeding to disappear into his room and closing the door, falling immediately into bed from exhaustion.

Not that they were staying at Rick's place precisely. The Fort was rather more of a boarding type place. Not quite a hotel, but not quite a home either.

Aria was just in the process of shutting off the water, when an unearthly roar ripped through the air, causing her heart to jump in her throat. Thoughts of Rick, Evelyn and even Jonathan were the first thing on her mind as she quickly got out of the shower, bypassing a towel and simply proceeded to pull on her clothes, and shoes as quickly as possible before picking up her guns and leaving the room.

She found as she wasn't far behind a group headed in the same direction. She hardly had time to sigh in relief when she saw that Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan were part of the group as she came to a stop along with the rest. She couldn't see over the others, but from what she could see in the space between them was not a pleasant sight. She felt as though her lungs had been squeezed as she caught sight of a blackened corpse sitting up on a couch, in what looked like robes. The bandage covering the eyes was askew, but made it all too clear who the corpse used to be.

What ensued next was a volley of bullets, heading toward one end of the room. As Rick moved further into the room, allowing Evelyn and the Americans to span out slightly, Aria was able to step into the room herself and get a gander at what they were shooting at.

Her heart almost seemed incapable of beating normally as she caught sight of the mummy. Was it just her, or did the thing somehow look larger and less fragile, she wondered as she raised her own guns to shoot.

She got off no more than a couple of shots, before Rick was thrown towards where her and the Americans were standing. Aria barely had time to jump out of the way before being crushed along with the Americans, by Rick.

She was laying face down on the floor, when she propped herself on her forearms before fully getting up. Her arms and the front of her body twinged, but she ignored this as she looked around for the mummy. She frowned when she noticed that once more, it was backing Evy into a wall and speaking to her in ancient Egyptian.

Aria raised her arms, but found herself in the same predicament as last time. It was too risky to shoot at the mummy with the revolvers, knowing how easily she could miss and hit Evy instead, despite Aria being a very good shot.

Aria wasn't sure why she did it. She felt somewhat stupid a split second after she flung the gun through the air, but felt somewhat vindicated when the gun hit her target in the head. It turned in clear annoyance from where his head hovered over Evy's. Aria couldn't help her face twisting in disgust... _was it about to kiss Evy?_

"_Sekhet_," the mummy called her again, causing Aria to frown._ How does he know that name? Why does he keep calling me that? _Aria wondered, unwilling to believe that it somehow connected to her dreams- that her dreams might be more than what they appeared.

Once more the mummy was moving towards her and speaking. It extended a hand to her, but Aria didn't know what it was saying. Feeling her hands shaking with fear, she tried to stare down the mummy as she raised her left hand, pistol ready, even though it was apparent that bullets did nothing to this thing.

Fortunately for Aria and the group in general, at that moment a fluffy white cat in her peripherals, jumped on the keys of a piano, drawing the mummy's attention. It took one look at the thing and gasped before bursting into sand and faster than a sandstorm, disappearing through a window.

Rick was the first one on his feet and across the room to Evy. Aria merely sagged to the floor with her back to the wall, her heart still thundering as she raised her right hand to her wet hair, the other cradling her gun to her abdomen.

"You okay there, old girl?" Jonathan asked, coming over to her. Aria merely nodded and waved her hand absently, still keeping her head down as she continued to try and regulate her breathing and heartbeat.

"Kid, you okay?" came Rick's loud voice a few moments later.

Looking up, Aria was surprised that he was kneeling before her, his hands now touching her knees. She offered him a wane smile. "Luckily he didn't come any sooner, or I'd still have suds in my hair," Aria replied with no real humor in her voice.

"Wh- our friend just-" Daniels was yelling loudly as he started storming toward her. Rick was on his feet and holding Daniels off at the chest with a restrictive and aggressive hand in a heartbeat.

"Back off," he told Daniels in a dangerous tone, his eyes drilling into Daniels'. The man seemed beyond anger as he turned to look toward Rick, but after a moment seemed to concede that Rick was likely the bigger and stronger man. Apparently even in the face of grief, his own self-preservation did not abandon him.

When Daniels backed away, Rick reached out a hand and grabbed Aria by the right forearm and helped her to her feet, even though she didn't need it. "What the hell do we do now?" Aria asked, knowing that she was voicing the question they were all wondering. But she had to do something to ignore the gnawing guilt she now felt due to her insensitive comment.

"There's only one place I can think of that might have any answers," Evy stated, her voice now steady and causing everyone to turn to look to her. "I think we must go to the museum."

No one having a better suggestion, everyone turned and followed Evy out. Aria lingered behind for a moment to collect her pistol. Pausing, she stared down at them and wondered if she had time to return to her room for the holsters and deciding against it, merely tucked them both into the back of her pants and beneath her shirt as she'd had no time to tuck in.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, kid," Rick said, his voice full of frustration and guilt, causing her to jump as she thought that he'd already left. Turning around, she found that he was lingering in the threshold and that the others were gone.

Aria gazed at Rick, puzzled. "Rick, you didn't-"

"I did! I was being selfish," Rick stated, his voice rising with his agitation. Running his fingers through his hair and moving closer to her, he went on. "It's just that, I hadn't seen you in so long. I mean... hell, I almost died and all I could think about with that noose around my neck was... that I never even saw you again. I needed to spend time with you, and with heading off to Hamunpatra again... I couldn't risk not having enough time- you've always been there for me, you're the only person I trust in the world, the only one that matters...

"I needed..." Rick paused, looking lost. At some point during his tirade, he'd taken her upper arms in his hands in a firm but still gentle hold and Aria had allowed him. She knew when Rick needed to vent and needed her simply to listen and be quiet. She guessed as she looked up into his bright blue eyes, that he'd been holding this in for a while. "I needed to know."

"Know what?" Aria asked quietly, not wishing to startle Rick away.

"If what we had was real," Rick stated, looking down into her eyes and reaching out a hand to stroke a inky black hair out of her face. "If it would still be there after three years."

Aria could feel her heart rate accelerating. Her head twitched to the side, as though a part of her wanted to refute his words, to stop this before it went any further, before they broke one another's hearts all over again. But the words would not come. She was speechless, and her eyes trapped by his.

His hand lingered where it tucked her hair behind her ear. "I would still marry you now if you would have me," he stated softly, his eyes tender as he looked down into her face and Aria could now feel tears sprouting in her eyes. "But I think I'm starting to understand why- it's not that we don't love each other... it's not that we don't have what it takes to make it work... it's just that, something _else_ is meant for us."

When a tear cascaded down her cheek, Rick tenderly erased it with his thumb. As he leaned down, Aria could feel her heart clenching as she raised herself on the balls of her feet to meet him halfway. As their lips brushed lightly against one another, Aria felt her heart break.

It wasn't the first hesitant kiss of a new chapter. It wasn't the last fervent kiss before a great battle. It was simply their last kiss and even if her heart broke once more, she felt that things were finally as they should be between them.

~X~

"Bad luck, old mum," Jonathan said to his sister, his tone somewhat sedate but still attempting at levity.

From where Aria stood, arms somewhat folded across her chest and to the right of where Rick was seated so casually, she tried to keep her mind from overloading on information that they were receiving. Her brows remained furrowed as she continued to watch silently from her post, trying to absorb all she could, in spite of a certain dark-robed warrior that drove her to distraction and in spite her overtaxed mind.

"On the contrary," Dr. Bey stated, his tone almost hopeful. "It may just give us the time we need to kill the creature."

Aria wasn't sure how exactly the curator came to this conclusion. Somehow she had a feeling that _the creature_, as they so kindly referred to _it_, would not find Rick and herself much of an impediment if he finally decided to turn up to take Evy.

"Wait. Wait a moment," Evy stated, her voice slightly higher in pitch as she continued to hold one hand to her throat. "The mummy reacts to Aria, Miss Nazari that is, as well."

"What?" Rick asked, his brow furrowed as he turned to his right to where Aria stood a few feet away.

Evy was nodding her head and turned to look at Aria who suddenly found herself the center of attention. Not exactly a place the professional thief was used to or particularly liked. After all, she tended to operate in shadows and darkness. Lifting her eyes to Ardeth Bay to her right, she found that his dark and penetrating gaze was already on her, his brow and lips twisted in an expression of wary anticipation, as though he didn't want to hear or believe what would be revealed next.

"In Hamunaptra, he referred to her as Sekhet. Then again in Mr. Burn's, he asked her to come with him and he would keep her safe as he promised," Evy explained, much to Aria's perplexity and causing her face to twist in aversion. _That's what it said? Why would it offer _me_ protection? _

Looking over towards Ardeth, not sure why she kept looking towards him for reactions, she found that he was now staring at Dr. Bey questioningly. Apparently this was one question he did not know the answer to, and he seemed a bit anxious to know the answer, if his shifting of his weight was anything to go by.

"Really?" Dr. Bey asked, perking up as he suddenly moved and walked towards Aria, causing her to tense up at the sudden action from the scholarly Evyptian male. She tensed as he looked her over like she was a particularly ancient piece of script as he revolved around her. "You must bear a striking resemblance to her, or..."

"Or what?" Aria asked loudly and defensively as he came to a stop before her. "Resemble who?"

"The creature's wife," he stated like he was talking about the weather, to the collective horror of everyone gathered. Aria felt her stomach clenching at this thinking that the last thing she needed was this mummy treating her like his spouse. "You must resemble her a great deal.. or be her reincarnation. Tell me, have you been having any dreams?"

"Dreams?" Aria asked blankly, though she could feel her throat tightening. This was really starting to get to be too much, and she could feel hysteria beginning to build at the absurdity of it all. Her life had simply been far too overturned the last few days, that she was sure she was starting to lose her mind.

"Yes... dreams of yourself, but in a different time. Dreams so real, you can barely differentiate between them and reality," he stated. Aria was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she shifted her weight and fidgeted with her hands.

"Wait," Rick stated, coming to her rescue and causing the curator to look away. "You're telling us this guy was actually _married_? And he still wanted to get frisky with the Pharaoh's mistress?"

"Infidelity in marriage has always been a widely accepted practice throughout history, spanning many cultures, especially amongst royals and the nobility. Ancient Egypt was no different," Evy explained, though it was clear by her tone that she very much disapproved of the practice. As assuredly most women throughout history, given the liberty was never extended to their gender.

"What happened to her?" Ardeth asked the curator quietly, startling Aria. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but the mysterious man had moved from his place, and was now standing very near to her, his stance almost protective over her, which sent her heart twittering and her mind into a tailspin of confusion.

Dr. Bey looked grave in that moment, causing Aria's heart to stutter. She had a bad feeling that Sekhet's story didn't end well. "When the creature fled to Hamunpatra, he wouldn't have the time to take her with him. The Med-jai did as was their duty... the affection between the creature and his wife was genuine, unlike many arranged marriages... the Med-jai thought she was a threat and eliminated her."

Aria stared into the man's eyes before her, suddenly feeling bereft. Though she dreamt of herself as Sekhet, in her waking hours, Aria differentiated between herself and Sekhet. She saw Sekhet as more of a companion, due to their differences. And now, she felt as though she'd just been told that one of her oldest friends was killed.

Looking up with sad eyes, she stared at the older man as he turned and moved away, wondering how anyone could think such a small and soft-hearted girl as a threat.

As the talk resumed around her, Aria felt that she could no longer process what was being said. By now, all her hope or denial that the dreams were nothing, were stomped into the ground like a fragile piece of crystal. It was simply far too much to be a coincidence. But reincarnation? Did she even believe in that?

No... she hadn't. That simply took too much faith, and Aria had none. If gods existed or not, Aria was indifferent on the matter. She simply couldn't conceive that higher beings could exist, and allow so many children to go through so much pain. She felt that if that was their way of testing them, than they were cruel and expected far too much of little ones.

"His powers are growing," Ardeth stated, drawing her out of her reverie as he walked past her, all the while staring up.

Following his gaze, Aria watched with distant eyes as the sun was blacked out by the moon.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness all throughout the land of Egypt," Jonathan recited profoundly.

_Well if gods do exist, I sure as hell hope they're on our side for once, _Aria thought bitterly.

**TBC...**

**Review Please! :)**


	6. 1-6: Suddenly Found, Quickly Lost

**A/n: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I would take the time now to reply to everyone individually, but then that would mean it would take me longer to post the chapter and I'm sure everyone just wants to read another chapter. LOL.

To anyone with questions about the plot, they shall be answered in time. Enjoy!

**Prompt:** Proximity (#242)

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Suddenly Found, Quickly Lost**_

"_You're not going to kill me, are you_?" Aria asked archly in their native tongue.

The other's had all gone, leaving Aria alone behind with the two Med-jai. Though Rick hadn't liked the idea, Aria still had questions and for once, Rick didn't argue. He didn't like it, but he knew when something was important to her and when she was set on something determinedly. Nothing was going to sway her to move and so he'd asked her to keep safe, and parted with a kiss to her forehead that tugged at her still distressed heartstrings.

"_Not today Miss Nazari. At this point, you're an asset_," Dr. Bey answered ironically in arabic as well, where he had resumed his seat from previously.

Aria nodded slowly, taking him at his word as she sat in the seat that Rick had vacated. Running her fingers through her hair, which was now only mildly damp, Aria let loose a sigh as she leant back and propped up one of her legs, slouching slightly in her seat.

She didn't know where to even begin. Her mind was so preoccupied and full to bursting, that she hardly had time to notice the incredibly sexy figure of Ardeth Bay, standing somewhere midway between herself and the curator.

Neutral territory, it seemed.

"_You do have dreams, do you not_?" Dr. Bey prompted gently for such a mordant person. Aria merely nodded, words being too difficult for her at the moment. "_For how long_?"

"_Since I was around five_," Aria shrugged, feeling slightly more at ease about talking about it without such a large audience. Somehow confiding to Dr. Bey and Ardeth alone was easier, and she knew now that they would not think her silly for discussing her dreams, which were apparently not dreams at all, but memories. "_They stopped when I was about fifteen. They started up again a few days ago, just before we traveled to Hamunpatra._"

"_What do you dream about?"_ Dr. Bey asked, leaning forward in his seat as they finally got to the part that he was really interested in. Her memories, it seemed.

"_When I was little... just about the little girl, her day to day life. It was like she grew up with me. I always figured that... I was dreaming of the life that I would have preferred, the fact that it was ancient Egypt barely mattered,"_ Aria explained, her voice quiet and sedate as she stared at her knees, where her fingers were picking at the cloth of her pants. "_But then a few days ago, I dreamt of her... but she was around sixteen or seventeen. I'd never dreamt of her before, not when she is in her teens or even going through puberty, not even when I was going through that age."_

"_What did you dream of?" _

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, Aria gazed at the two men, completely at her wit's end._ "This is impossible! I can't be- how do we know the dreams aren't simply a coincidence?"_

"_After everything you have seen lately, witnessing the creature rise, you are still unwilling to believe in more than what you know?" _Ardeth asked in arabic as well, his voice incredulous but quiet.

_He does have a point_, Aria thought to herself, sighing.

"_It is not unheard of amongst our people for many of the warriors and even our women to have visions of their past come to them in their dreams. You see, only then can we remember our past selves, when we surrender to the subconscious. Granted... there have been those whose visions come to them when conscious, usually only brief glimpses,"_ Dr. Bey explained.

Aria nodded, though she was uncertain how much she could bring herself to believe in that moment.

"_I dreamt I... I mean Sekhet; she was leaving home. She was going to live with her brother, Imhotep-"_

"_You say her brother is Imhotep?" _Ardeth interrupted, startling her. Aria nodded slowly, her brow furrowing. She eyed the two Med-jai warily... wondering what _now_. "_You are certain he was her brother?"_

"_Of course, I've dreamt of her most of my life and Imhotep was in many of those dreams. He was her brother, and Sekhet worshiped him. It was like in her eyes, he was her hero, even more so than her father," _Aria explained, watching as the two men exchanged glances.

"_It does make sense. After all, it was common practice to keep the lines pure," _Dr. Bey told the younger man who looked disturbed as his hands clenched into fist.

"_Am I missing something?" _Aria asked in confusion. Both men turned to her, Ardeth looking pained and Dr. Bey looking contemplative.

"_Imhotep is the High Priest who was condemned to the Hom-dai," _Dr. Bey answered.

It took her a few moments to make the connection, her brow furrowing as her head twitched. _"But I thought you said Sekhet was... the creature's wife?"_ Aria asked in confusion, wondering if there were possibly two Imhoteps and Sekhet simply married a man named like her brother.

She could feel her stomach coiling and a feeling of nausea as she thought of Sekhet and Imhotep's reaction to seeing each other in her last dream. It had been awkward, rife with tension and even cold. It was not usual between the siblings. Sekhet had always been affectionate towards her brother, she loved him so dearly, and Imhotep had a soft spot in his hard heart for the young girl. He adored her... it was very clear in the amount of patience and gentleness he displayed towards her. But that day so long ago, both siblings were struggling beneath the weight of duty and their bond was strained.

"_Are you saying... he married his little sister?!" _Aria asked, her arms hugging her sides as her face filled with disgust. But disgust seemed too small a word to convey the sickness she felt.

But then, she didn't need them to answer to know. She knew that was exactly what occurred. That was what Sekhet meant about duty. They had to continue their line and ensure their magic remained strong. As much as it confused the young girl, as much as she feared what was to come, she'd tried to reconcile herself to it. She was resigned to the loyalty she felt towards her family.

Dr. Bey merely nodded his head.

"_That's... something I'm not sure how anyone can..._" Aria didn't have the words to express it. No wonder Sekhet had felt so broken. No wonder she felt that the life she knew was over, and felt such trepidation towards the new changes.

Aria was too busy trying to get over the fact that once upon a time, she was a girl named Sekhet. That as Sekhet, she had loved her older brother till she thought her heart might burst and then one day, barely even a young woman, she'd been forced to marry him. She felt sickened at the thought, that she had to give herself body and soul, to a man who threw not only his life away, but hers with it.

Tears welled up at the thought that not only was Sekhet betrayed by those who should have protected her and claimed to love her, but had betrayed herself to duty and honor.

"_Are you all right_?" Ardeth asked quietly as he crouched next to her, causing her eyes to slowly drift towards him. Turning away, she quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and looked around.

"_Where did Dr. Bey go?_" she asked in confusion, completely ignoring his question and wondering when she had gone so soft. She told herself she was simply tired and under too much duress.

"_He went to search for a way to stop the creature_," Ardeth replied, his dark eyes trained on her. They seemed to say that they knew what she was doing and just for the moment, he was forcing himself to overlook it.

"_Why didn't your people know Sekhet was his sister as well as his-_" Aria trailed off, unable to finish the question without swallowing the bile in her throat first. "_Wife_."

"_The text are old, there is much that is lost through time and it is possible that the Med-jai were simply not aware_," Ardeth replied in his smooth and soothing voice. She could feel it sinking into her tense muscles and instantly relaxing them like tender but firm fingers massaging her flesh.

"W_hy didn't _you_ know that Sekhet was his wife in the first place_?" Aria asked, feeling better by changing the subject and forgetting all about it for the time being, and startling the man. She raised a brow, and the corners of her mouth pulled in amusement at his surprised expression. Apparently he wasn't used to people figuring him out.

"_There are things relating to the creature that are only privy to our scribes. For many of the warriors, it is easier to do our duty, if we do not think of the creature as a man. A man, who like us, once had a family, and lived and breathed and loved,"_ Ardeth replied solemnly but honestly. Aria nodded, appreciating the fact that she now knew more than perhaps any outsider was ever privy to. At that moment Ardeth got to his feet, his eyes looking over her ensemble and for the first time that she knew him, a smile turned his sensual, full lips. "_I'm sorry but... your shirt is done up wrong."_

Aria furrowed her brow, looking down at herself, a flush suddenly infused her cheeks as she noticed what he was talking about. It seemed that in her rush to dress earlier, she had indeed not done up her shirt buttons right and left the top two open. The left side of her shirt, hung lower than the right as a result of her askew buttoning.

Jumping to her feet and turning around, Aria looked for a place to hide to fix her wardrobe malfunction. Spotting a Sarcophagus, she quickly ducked behind it and started to very quickly move her nimble fingers and doing her shirt up right. As she did so, her cheeks continued to burn and she wondered why the hell no one had said anything earlier.

_Because everyone was too busy worrying about the mummy! _She told herself furiously, wondering when her brain had turned to mush. Apparently the entire Hamunaptra experience was not only distorting her view of reality, but killing her brain cells as well.

"_I'm sorry for asking, but why do you wear men's clothes?_" Ardeth asked called out to her where she hid, his tone light with curiosity.

"_It's more practical_," Aria replied after checking to make sure her shirt was on properly three times, before emerging. "_And for a long time as a child, it was all I could wear_," she went on, unsure why she was sharing this bit as she moved to where she'd previously been sitting, but not resuming her seat.

"_What do you mean_?" Ardeth asked, his brow furrowing.

"_I spent three years as a child, living on the streets. It was safer if I dressed and played the part of a boy," _Aria replied simply and neutrally.

A look of concern took over his features. For a split second, Aria thought he was going to ask a good deal more personal questions related to her homelessness, but instead he surprised her by asking her instead where she learned to shoot.

"_Rick joined the city guard and after he learned, he taught me. I'm actually quite good with guns, I have very good aim. Rick also taught me to... defend myself without them, thought obviously I'm limited due to my small stature_," Aria told him, unsure why she was telling this absolute stranger so much about herself, when talking about herself was usually something she never did.

Aria was private and guarded and sharing wasn't in her nature anymore. But there was something about him... she found she not only needed him to know her better, but _wanted_ to talk to him. Desired it, longed for it, as if she hadn't been able to see him or speak to him for thousands of years.

"_Rick... the American who asked about the cats?_" Ardeth asked, his tone going cool and... something in his tone that almost sounded like... jealousy? Aria shook her head, wondering what could Ardeth Bay be jealous of. He was possibly the most attractive man on the planet.

Aria nodded her head in response. _Besides, if he were jealous that would imply he's attracted to me, and that is by far the most far-fetched idea of the day. A man that looks like him, would never be interested in a girl like me. He's completely beyond my level, _Aria thought to herself realistically. While Aria had no problems with her self-esteem or self-image, she was honest enough with herself to know that while she was pretty, she wasn't what most men would find attractive. The fact that Rick had wanted her at all, and had followed his heart in spite his struggles with his conscience, was simply one miracle too many for a lifetime.

"_What is your relationship to... O'Connell_?" Ardeth asked, unsure what exactly to refer to him as and deciding in the end that Rick was far too informal for a man he'd only met a handful of times.

"_He's... my friend I suppose. Since childhood. We looked after one another when we lived in the streets," _Aria replied, causing Ardeths' dark brows to furrow.

"_But you look many years younger than him, how were you both children together_," Ardeth stated, looking her over and estimating her age to be about eighteen or nineteen.

"_I look years younger than I actually am. Rick is five years older than me and he's twenty-seven_."

Ardeth nodded, mentally calculating in his head. Eyes taking in her short stature (the top of her head barely peaking over his shoulder), slender figure, and her youthful face, he didn't find it too hard to believe that she was twenty-two even if she looked more around eighteen. Ardeth found that he was six years older than the fascinating woman before him.

His eyes drifted slowly to her lips, as he noticed her wet them and could not look away, even as she parted them to speak. "_Mr. Bay_," Aria started, only to be interrupted as his eyes darted up only to find she was staring at her feet and tucking strands of lose hair behind her ear.

"_You may call me Ardeth_," he stated, offering her a small smile when she looked up in surprise, her large eyes widening even further if possible, making her expression absolutely endearing.

"_Oh... Aria or Ari then_," she stated, gesturing to herself and returning the smile, causing his own to broaden in a barely perceptible way. "_I was wondering... do you have memories of a past life?_" Aria asked, as it occurred to her just that moment that maybe the reason he felt so familiar to her, why she was so compelled to be near him and speak to him, was because she may have known him as Sekhet.

A serious expression overcame him. Though Aria was not aware of it, somehow they had drifted closer and closer to one another throughout their conversation, and now she found they were standing no more than a foot or two apart. As he lifted his hand, as though to touch her, his gaze took in all her face, drinking in her features slowly.

"_Only recently... after I first saw you_," he replied, causing Aria's already fast beating heart to skip a few more beats, quickening it's pace. A flush bloomed on her tan cheeks as Aria hoped he could not hear her now wildly beating heart as his penetrating, beautiful, dark eyes finally settled on her own. The dark-brown depths shinning with an emotion that Aria could not allow herself to believe.

"_What do you dream of?_" Aria asked, feeling her throat go dry as she stared almost fearfully up into his eyes as his hand cupped her cheek gently.

"_I-_"

They both jumped apart as the sound of doors opening distantly echoed throughout the museum. Moving towards the entrance to the area they were in, Aria stopped suddenly when she felt gentle but restraining hands settle on her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Ardeth moved from behind her and once more took a protective stance over her, his fingers gripping her tight as though afraid she might run headlong into danger.

They listened to the sounds of several footsteps moving in their general direction. "_Are they back?_" Dr. Bey asked as he came back in through the door he'd left through earlier.

Before either of them could reply, it seemed it became unnecessary as Evelyn, Rick, Jonathan and Daniels came in. Aria wasn't the only one who noticed the absence of the blonde American, causing the hands on her waist to grip a little tighter and Ardeth to step even nearer to her. Somehow, though it was absurd, Aria felt safe beneath his warm hands.

A blush infusing her cheeks, she simply hoped that her clothes didn't smell to terribly of river water, and hot dessert, as she was still stuck wearing the clothes she'd packed for the trip, as Rick had not allowed her to go home. Granted her clothes wouldn't have looked better, but she would at least smell fresher. Somehow she doubted the fact that she'd showered helped much.

But Ardeth didn't notice the scent of her clothes. Instead, he found his nostrils filled with the scent of her hair, which was flowery and light; it was oddly intoxicating and he felt himself longing to run his fingers through her silken strands, and burry his nose in the soft and fragrant tresses.

Before Rick could comment on the sight of Ardeth touching her waist, or Ardeth and Dr. Bey could ask about the missing American, Evelyn was taking command of the situation. She led the now reunited and slightly incomplete group through the museum and up a set of stairs until she came to a large stone covered in hieroglyphics.

Crossing her arms over her chest in impatience as Evelyn thought aloud, Aria felt a chill course up her spine as she heard distantly what sounded like a great many voices, calling Imhotep's name. Moving away with the group, Aria made her way to one of the windows and stared out it as a mass of people carrying torches moved at a steady pace towards the museum.

"Im-ho-tep! Im-ho-tep!" they chanted ominously, causing Aria to shiver slightly wondering at the fact that in her dreams, the name Imhotep had filled her with warmth and love, only to find that in her waking moments, it felt more like a nightmare.

"They have become his slaves," Ardeth commented darkly, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders without his conscious volition. Though his touches were still new, Aria found them familiar and comforting, it surely accounted for why her only reaction was to reach up and touch his hands with her own, squeezing them for comfort. "So it has begun. The beginning of the end."

~X~

Aria was tucked into his lap. His hands were wrapped securely around her waist as the car sped away before coming to a halt as a wall of Imhotep's tranced slaves blocked their escape. But not for long, as Rick shoved Jonathan's foot down on the accelerator; a few bounced off the car or were mowed down, but soon the car was surrounded by people grabbing on, some reaching for the passengers and attempting to pull them down.

Ardeth was immediately on his feet, maneuvering Aria so that she was behind him. As the passengers of the car attempted to protect themselves and each other, Aria wondered if she found his attempts to protect her endearing or vexing, but she had no time to contemplate. A hand managed to clamp onto her forearm and tug her hard.

Turning around, Aria stared at the man covered in boils, holding onto her. Angling her right arm so that it struck at an upward angle, she drove the heel of her palm into the man's nose, breaking it and sending him flying off the car, releasing her in the process.

It was not long after, that a shout tore through the air. "O'Connell!" the last American yelled as Aria made to reach for him. But she was too late, and Ardeth recognized this. Instead of allowing her to be dragged with the American, he grabbed at her waist and pulled her deeper in the midst of the car.

For a few agonizing seconds, they heard the sounds of bullets ringing in the air, until finally there was only silence. A heaviness settled over the group, even though their current predicament wouldn't allow them to stop.

Ardeth was busy dealing with two slaves, when a third managed to grab hold of him by the shoulder. Otherwise engaged, he was having difficulty getting the third off him. As Aria turned from dealing with one of her own which she'd dislodged by gouging at his eyes, she immediately lunged herself at the third. Taking the man by the shoulders, she swiftly head-butted him, causing him to let go and fall off as her forehead made contact with his nose.

For a dizzying moment, Aria held her head as she tried to keep her balance, an exceedingly difficult task when her head was throbbing as it was. She could hardly even think straight enough to berate herself for that terrible idea as she swayed in the dangerously fast-moving vehicle.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, steadying her seconds before the car came to a crashing halt. Aria was practically carried out of the car as her head continued to throb. Leaning heavily on who she could only imagine was Ardeth, she tried to stand on her own two feet as she felt hemmed in. Looking up, her hands fisted in Ardeth's dark robes, she stared around her noticing through her double vision that they were surrounded.

"It is the creature. He has fully regenerated."

Aria felt fear grip her at this as she tried to look to where they were all staring but having trouble getting a clear picture. As the dark, blurry foursome directly before her came closer, her eyesight finally recovered from the headbutt even though it continued to throb.

As her gaze finally focused, her heart jolted. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the man who was once the mummy, stepped into view, every bit the handsome man she remembered from her dreams. For a brief second as Aria stared at him with her lips parted in shock, she wondered if she was dreaming, before she remembered that Imhotep was the high priest, the mummy from Hamunaptra, and now fully flesh and bone.

Words spilled from his mouth then, and for the first time, Aria could hear Imhotep's voice coming through and not some unearthly voice that hardly sounded human.

"Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine forever," a weaselly voice translated, drawing Aria's gaze away for a moment. Shock ran through her once more as she recognized Beni Gabor, whose existence she'd completely forgotten about.

"For all eternity, idiot," Evelyn corrected impatiently as rage started to fill Aria.

_The weasel is working for him? When did that happen?_ Aria wondered as she made to lunge at the small man who squealed and tried to move away as Evelyn started whispering to Rick. Arms held Aria's hips, restraining her from attacking Beni as she wished to and pulling her tightly to Ardeth's front.

Imhotep turned towards her then and spoke once more, the only word of which she understood being Sekhet's name.

"Come with me, Sekhet, and I will spare your friends," Beni translated.

"I'm going to kill you!" Aria grit out trying to detach herself from Ardeth, staring directly at Beni, who once more recoiled, shooting questioning glances towards Imhotep. Ardeth only held on tighter.

As Evy moved forward, Rick shouting her name, everyone turned to look at her. Aria hardly heard what Evelyn said as she turned to stare at Rick, who looked absolutely devastated and caused Aria's heart to break.

"She is right! Live today, fight tomorrow," Ardeth stated, one of his arms releasing Aria in order to restrain Rick.

Aria took the opportunity to squirm deftly from his arms and move away from the group, already missing Ardeth's presence. She shoved the silly thought aside, wondering how she could miss a man she hardly knew, and telling herself that Rick needed her at this moment and that she couldn't leave Evy alone in this.

If the librarian could show courage to offer herself up to the man who intended to sacrifice her, than as a thief Aria had to show the same level of daring, or at least show solidarity.

"I'll keep her safe, Rick," Aria promised quietly, causing Rick and Ardeth to both snap their eyes in her direction.

"Kid?" Rick asked, his blue eyes gleaming sadly as she joined Evy who reached for her hand, apparently needing Aria's presence to maintain her bravery.

"Just get to us quickly," Aria called as Imhotep started to steer them away by grabbing onto their arms as he smirked.

"Aria!" she could hear Ardeth call out, causing her heart to pang as the crowd swallowed up her last view of him.

**TBC...**

**Review please! **


	7. 1-7: Going Back

**A/n: **So I intended to update yesterday, but I got so busy running errands that by the time I had time to do it, it was later than I intended for the update.

As always I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! :)

To _Brunette_, I'm afraid that I might disappoint you where Beni is concerned. Though I find him equal parts amusing and vile, I'm not sure I can quite get into writing him. However, he might just turn up in part 2 of this. I'm not sure yet. I have yet to plot the second part of this. And thanks so much for the advice, I can see how the italics might become a bit distracting and they prob were unnecessary after a point.

**Prompt:** Plane Crashes (#200)

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Going Back**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jonathan asked as Rick led the way through the darkened underground tunnel, making sure to steer clear of the sewage.

"Yes, I've been through these tunnels plenty," Rick responded in what was almost a growl, not saying aloud that Aria would know them better. Thinking about the kid and not wanting to worry anymore about her, he turned to where he knew the dark-robed man to be on his right and slightly behind him; perfect distraction, he concluded. "What's with you and Aria anyway?"

"Me? Nothing at all, although-" Jonathan started to say when Rick slapped him over the head.

"Not you! Him!" Rick replied, as if that really cleared up the matter. Though considering it was only the three of them walking through that tunnel, Jonathan and Ardeth were more than aware of who he was referring to.

"My name is Ardeth Bay," Ardeth stated dryly.

"I'm Jonathan Carnahan and this is Rick O'Connell," Jonathan stated in polite fashion, causing Rick to glare at him through the dark, which of course had no effect as Jonathan couldn't see it. Though, he still shrunk away from the large American as he could almost feel the menace radiating off Rick in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah," Rick said loudly and rudely, turning his head back towards Ardeth Bay's silhouette. "What's with you getting all touchy feely with Aria?"

For a few seconds, Ardeth wondered at the reaction from the man. Though it was not far-fetched to believe that the man was protective of the girl, as a friend may be, he couldn't help feeling there was more to it. There was something about the American's tone that sounded somewhat surly. Ardeth didn't particularly care for it.

However, he didn't know how to respond to the question without revealing things he'd only revealed to his uncle; things he was still trying to come to terms with and adjust to.

The grief over the recent loss of his Uncle Terrance, forced the stoic Med-jai to harden. "I'm sorry," he stated in a quiet, insincere tone. "Are you her husband?"

"No," Rick asked furrowing his brow.

"Then I fail to see why I must render to you answers concerning my actions, which were far from ungentlemanly," Ardeth replied in the same tone, the slight sarcasm now more evident. Before Rick could respond, which would have likely been with violence, Jonathan interrupted.

"Shouldn't we be planning a course of action?" he stated loudly and somewhat nervously. "I must say, we don't have very much time here and that mummy fellow has quite the head start. How are we going to save Evy?"

"He is right, we have other things to worry about," Ardeth stated in dark, subdued tones.

"We'll double back to the car, and then head to the air field, I've got a buddy there that could fly us to Hamunaptra," Rick replied in an angry but determined tone, his voice quiet now as he thought about Evy and remembered that they were operating with considerable disadvantages, and that if anything happened to Evy or Aria, he'd never be able to live with himself.

"How do you know your friend will help?" Ardeth asked, his tone losing all edge and becoming focused on nothing more than their task.

"Oh, he'll help. He won't be able to resist," Rick replied, trying to remain on point and not allow their situation to deteriorate into some pissing contest between himself and Ardeth. Though normally not good at controlling his temper, Rick recognized the need for all the help that they could get.

As they continued to make their way in silence, their pupils all dilated to their fullest in an attempt to discern anything in the pitch black darkness, the three men lost themselves in their thoughts.

More and more, Rick couldn't help his thoughts going to Aria. Though he could feel his love for Evy growing, which such rapidity that he already knew it would eclipse the romantic love he'd held for Aria, that didn't completely remove the girl form his boyhood from his heart. Three years and more could not quite alleviate his broken heart, and though he'd finally understood what Aria meant and had let her go, he still couldn't help feeling at a loss.

Seeing the clearly growing attraction between the girl who'd ruled over his heart from before they'd even known what love truly was, to this desert warrior... it wasn't easy. Though not a jealous man, Rick still felt wounded and he didn't quite know what to do with that. _Was this what Ari felt all those years? _Rick wondered as he thought of all those years before he and Aria 'got together' when he'd bring random women home and unintentionally parade them before Aria.

Hist stomach twisted with guilt, knowing that some of those women were particularly catty with Aria, who was no more than thirteen or fourteen at the time. He wondered if it was them who'd undermined her self-confidence where it came to her looks, which made her so jealous and possessive.

Because she was five years younger than him, and she was the little girl he'd always looked after, Rick was torn by guilt... feeling that he was in some way abusing his position in her life.

When he and Aria started their... affair, she'd just been seventeen... perhaps that was the reason that they couldn't get it to work for more than two years. Perhaps she was still too young to be confident of her place in his heart. Too immature, so as to allow her insecurities to become an almost stifling form of jealousy and possession that sometimes, he didn't know quite how to deal with it... though he did try his best, usually tackling it with humor, rather than the frustration he felt.

Frankly, he never understood how Aria could be so confident in every aspect of her life, but her 'love life'. And he found it so difficult to graciously deal with her jealous-related moods, when knowing that he'd never felt for any woman the way he felt for her. That she could never grasp _that_, drove him mad.

And yet... it had been Aria who had took the painful course of action. Weeks prior to her nineteenth birthday, she'd let him go... telling him that if they went on as they were, he'd end up hating her or resenting her, and _that_ she simply couldn't abide.

And though she'd broken his heart, torn up all his dreams, he knew he'd never abandon her. Never stop caring for her, or looking after her.

"If you're interested in Aria... she's not alone. If you do anything to-" Rick started in a low growl, his over-protectiveness coming to light once more, feeling he had to address this at some point and sooner was better than later.

"I would never do anything to harm her... I'm quite certain I would give my life for her," Ardeth revealed seriously, hearing the familiar tones of warning against the harming a loved one. It was his realization that Rick O'Connell genuinely cared for Aria, that allowed him to open himself enough to reveal the depth of his emotions.

A few more moments of silence followed this as Rick nodded his head, taking Ardeth at his word, knowing that the desert warrior was a man of honor and that he and Aria were not meant for one another. "Well good luck with that... just so you know, you've got your work cut out for you," Rick muttered before hurrying his step forward, spotting their exit.

"What do you mean?" Ardeth asked with a furrowed brow.

"Ari's had it rough... I'm not sure if she will ever consent to marriage, and forget about children," Rick responded as he came to a stop, motioning for the other two to stop and reaching out into the dark for the iron-wrought ladder.

"She does not like children," Ardeth stated slowly, his heart seeming to sink at the idea.

"Ari loves kids... which is why she says she can never allow herself to bring, as she puts it,_ innocence into such a corrupt world_," Rick replied dryly, casting silence upon them as he started his climb out of the sewer tunnel, leaving the desert warrior to grapple with his love and longing.

~X~

_Sekhet paused as her eyes landed on him. His dark, penetrating eyes stopping her in her tracks. His emotionless mask cracked to no one but her notice, as his full lips tugged at the corners and smiled for a moment at her. It was a secret smile, one meant for her and Sekhet felt her heart fluttering wildly against her breast, even though she knew it shouldn't. _

_Diverting her gaze as a very light flush appeared on her cheeks, she fidgeted with her hands in her uncertainty. She so longed to be able to walk up to him, to trail her fingers over the firm territory of his tan muscles. Her lips longed to trail the paths that her fingers traced. Longed to taste the sweet, fullness of his shockingly pink lips. _

_A familiar sensation seemed so blossom between her legs. Her flush deepened as she realized what she was thinking of and made to stride forward once more, her steps quick until faltering to a stop as someone called her name. Her body tensed in fear as the voice of her brother... no, her husband, she reprimanded herself, called to her. _

_Turning slowly, she watched as his darkly-robed figure approached, followed by his priest, all of which were covered in metal paint. She almost recoiled as she caught sight of his stormy expression. _

_Though she'd now lived in the palace for about six moons, she hadn't been allowed to see all that much of it, and allowed a very minimal amount of company. She wasn't sure why, but Imhotep guarded her to the point of excess. Though she understood he merely wanted to protect her, she found it stifling and incredibly lonely, especially as he was rarely around._

"_You are not going to be taking defensive classes with Anck-Su-Namun! What made you even think of it?" he asked her, his voice raised highly and causing her hands to twist themselves into knots, her long slender fingers writhing and gnarling. _

_She didn't understand why he was so angry. Imhotep rarely lost his temper like this with her, and it was not as though she were doing something forbidden. Was it the fact that Anck-Su-Namun was the Pharaoh's concubine that displeased him, that she would associate with such a woman?_

_Sekhet didn't even like Anck-Su-Namun. The woman was arrogant and haughty, and every time she looked at Sekhet, she treated her as though she were a stupid little girl. Her dark eyes seemed to simultaneously laugh at Sekhet, and look at her as though she wished for nothing more than for her to be dead. _

_Sekhet wasn't intimidated by this, even if with a woman like Anck-Su-Namun she would never be able to defend herself. Perhaps that was why she was so willing to acquiesce to the request made of her. To prove that just because Sekhet always remained silent, she wasn't the least bit cowed by Pharaoh's mistress. _

"_Princess Nefertiri asked me," Sekhet answered, her voice quiet and soft, as she always spoke. It made people think her meek, but Sekhet could express her opinions any given time she wanted, with conviction and without fear, she simply chose to only divulge herself to the people she cared for and trusted; and more and more, she felt that Imhotep was becoming someone in who she did not have confidence. _

"_I do not care, you will tell the princess that you must politely decline," Imhotep ordered. _

"_But Imhotep-"_

"_I do not want to hear any more of this," he told her in a harsh and unyielding tone, preparing to walk away with his priests. _

"_Please Imhotep," Sekhet whispered, grabbing onto his robe and detaining him. Imhotep paused mid-step, perhaps the pleading in her voice reaching to his hardened heart. "I get so lonely, and there is nothing for me to do here."_

_Imhotep turned around then, looking down at her with a softened gaze, even if his face maintained his surly disposition. After a moment, he called to a Med-jai, causing Sekhet to raise her head and look to the one he had called over. _

_It was _him_! Aten-Nefru, the charming guard that made her heart melt and whom Princess Nefertiri had warned her against, for his reputation of being a hear-breaker. _

"_You will teach my wife to defend herself, but you would be a stupid man if harm comes to her during your lessons," Imhotep commanded as Sekhet watched with her heart in her throat._

_The Med-jai moved to open his mouth, as though about to remind Imhotep that he operated solely under the commands of Pharaoh and no one else's, but one glance at Sekhet had his mouth falling shut. Ducking his head, he nodded in agreement to the High Priest who'd already turned away and was looking at Sekhet, who couldn't believe the turn of events. _

"_Return to our rooms, Sekhet, you know I do not like you to wander the palace on your own," Imhotep commanded dismissively, already walking away from her with his priest following. _

_Sekhet didn't follow his command immediately, instead turning to look at the guard who made her heart do all those strange and funny things. As she looked at his zealous gaze, she felt almost intoxicated. She then blushed as she recalled her thoughts from before and Nefertiri's warning. _

_'Oh, what have I gotten myself into now?'_

~X~

They landed in the desert, Aria unconscious in Imhotep's arms. Gently, he set her down on the ground, like precious cargo while Evelyn and Beni tried to sort themselves out from their own none-too-gentle landing.

As soon as Evelyn was clear of Beni, she scooted over so she was kneeling next to Aria, gently trying to stir her as she was filled with worry for the other woman who'd been unconscious for so many hours.

Aria was first aware of the heat beneath her body and a shadow looming over her. Next, she heard her name being called softly, as though from far away. The closer she came to waking, she realized she was laying on her side, and that the familiar voice calling to her was strained with concern. Slowly fluttering her eyes, she wondered at who she knew with an English voice that was so feminine.

Eyes adjusting to the brightness around her, she startled at the figure over her until she realized it was Evelyn. "What happened?"

Evelyn helped Aria into a seated position, concerned that whatever Imhotep had done to her had impaired her or harmed her in some way. "When I started struggling against him and you reacted, I think he felt it was easier to put you to sleep than restrain you. He cast some sort of spell on you. Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Extremely irritated, but I'm fine," Aria replied, somehow feeling more refreshed than she had in ages, even before this entire Hamunaptra fiasco. Her thoughts angrily lingered on her failing to protect Evelyn as she had sworn to do. _Sure living up to that promise, by sleeping through most of it, _she spat at herself. "Where are we?"

Evelyn got to her feet, casting a look around. "Oh dear, we're back. We're at Hamunaptra."

Aria got to her feet as well, feeling a lot steadier on them then she did last night, now that her head no longer ached. Feeling around it, she noticed with a slight start, that she didn't even have a bump on it. Turning grudging, dark eyes towards their abductor, she wondered if he had somehow healed her, or if it was part of the spell making her feel all _new_ and fresh.

A sudden roar in the skies, had their discordant group looking up into the sky. Aria recognized the sound even before looking up. Shielding her eyes from the sun and squinting, she allowed herself a small smile as she spotted the small plane.

"That must be the men," Aria commented with a smirk. _Thank... whoever,_ Aria thought as she was at a loss at what to do. She clearly couldn't attack the man physically, as he could simply knock her out with a spell, and that was not an option anymore, now that they were back in the city from hell. And she couldn't use her still concealed pistols, as even before he was fully regenerated they had little effect on him. She was absolutely at her wit's end.

A smirk that Aria did not like, came over Imhotep's face in that moment. A smirk that she recognized as smug and meaning anything but good. It was his cruel, superior smile and she watched with her innards twisting as he suddenly called up a sandstorm of colossal proportions. In horror, she and Evy watched as he sent the sandstorm in the direction of the small plane.

It was like watching a moth be consumed by a wall of flame. Aria felt her heart squeezing as she and Evy exchanged extremely concerned looks. "What do we do?" Aria wondered, her voice high pitched in her panic.

"I don't know... we must distract him," Evelyn replied frantically.

Aria racked her brains for a few moments, wondering what to do before arriving at the answer by way of thinking of what distracted the majority of men. Moving closer to Imhotep and stopping just short of touching him, she debated on the probability of this working on a guy that was supposed to be dead. But clearly, if he was trying to resurrect his dead mistress, than he had to be somewhat human. And... she _was_ his wife... or he believed her to be at any rate...

Taking his head in her hands, she wrenched his face down as she raised herself marginally to place her lips on his. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of Rick, the only man she'd ever kissed that she actually enjoyed kissing and not think about the fact that she was kissing their enemy.

Thinking about Rick instead, desperately trying to cling to his image, she moved her lips smoothly against Imhotep's despite the fact that his were frozen in his shock. Distantly, she wondered at the fact that his lips were soft, and as she darted her tongue out to lightly tease them, she was relieved to find that he did not taste of death.

As she felt his hands slowly move to her waist, she thought for one fearful second that he was going to push her away and ruin her attempt to save their friends, and was stunned to find that instead he gently pulled her into his firm body. She felt his mouth open, allowing her entry and as their tongues met and moved against one another, his attempting to dominate hers, she found herself thinking of Ardeth.

Her hands moved of their own accord away from Imhotep's face and twisted themselves into his robes, moving her mouth against his with less fervor but more love. For one blissful second, she could fool herself that she was kissing Ardeth, and poured more years of longing than she'd lived, into the kiss.

Distantly, as the sound of the plane leveling out reached her ears, she wondered what Imhotep was thinking of. Was he picturing his Anck-Su-Namun? Or had his love for his sister changed when they were married? Had he loved her as a wife, as a woman? Had he lusted for her?

Feeling her stomach twist, not knowing the answers to those questions as their married life was hardly enlightened in her dreams, she pulled away. In that instant as she searched the skies for the small, old plane, she felt her heart sinking and her self-disgust growing.

The engines were sputtering, the plane was losing altitude. They watched as it sunk behind a sand dune, and heard as the engine exploded, or the plane crashed, or both. Aria felt grief clawing at her throat, causing it to close painfully as she exchanged a sorrowful look with Evy.

A hand on her chin, gently but unyieldingly tilted her face to look up at him as he spoke to her while she glared through teary eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked upon her softly and spoke.

"It seems time has made my sweet, soft-hearted girl, bold, cunning and passionate."

"Ardent, you idiot," Evelyn corrected resentfully, as she glared at Beni. Beni frowned at her before turning back to Aria.

"But you must not distract me further. And to keep you safe, I'm afraid I must," he stated as once more, Aria's world went black as Imhotep continued to say words that Beni would not translate. Almost immediately, Aria's body fell limply into Imhotep's waiting arms. Hoisting her up easily into his arms, he proceeded to walk calmly towards the City of the Dead, with Evy trailing behind despondently.

**TBC...**

**Review!**


	8. 1-8: Sekhet Rises

**Prompt:** When Words Were Actions (#72)

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Sekhet Rises**_

_Sekhet was pacing in their rooms. Her stomach was set into tight knots. _

_Something was very wrong. She could feel it in the air. Death itself seemed to float on the slight breeze of the air, and blood seemed to thrum through the veins as though ready to spill at any moment. _

_As she paced, feeling fear grasping tightly at her throat as it did her stomach, she wondered where Imhotep was. Bitterly, she wondered if he were with _her_. _

_If she closed her eyes, she could still see them together as she'd found them that first time and confirmed the suspicion she had for many moons. She could still see them passionately embraced, hear the words they whispered to one another and though quite some time had passed since that day, she still felt sick every time she thought of it. _

_For some time after... after getting over her guilt of driving her husband to the arms of another woman by not performing her duties as his wife frequently... for some time she couldn't abide to look at him and hated Anck-Su-Namun with a fury that she had not known could exist. And then, all she wanted to do was scream as she resigned herself to keeping the secret and never revealing to anyone what she knew, because it would spell certain death for Imhotep... and though she was so disappointed, disillusioned and angry with him, she would never want her brother dead._

_Sometimes Sekhet had believed she would go mad, keeping a grip of all her emotions and under the heavy burden of such a secret. _

He'd_ been her saving grace. Aten-Nefru, her Med-jai, who made her forget all the world. Made her forget all her troubles, her pains. Made her feel what it was to be truly desired, worshiped and loved. Thinking of him, even if what was theirs was forbidden, trying and difficult, made her somehow feel safe and at peace. _

_She was still so utterly amazed that somehow, she'd managed to catch his elusive heart and keep his attention trained so absolutely on her, when he was known for no one woman managing to keep his affections for long. _

_He never pledged his love to another woman but her, Aten-Nefru told her this, and Sekhet need only look in his eyes to know it was the truth._

_Sekhet almost smiled, but snapped her eyes open at the sudden sound of banging on the doors, causing her heart to leap. As she moved into the entry room, she stopped short as the doors were thrown open and a formation of Med-jai came through with their spears and swords in hand. _

_Her heart rate increased as they moved menacingly towards her. "What is going on?" she asked, her voice tremulous as she took careful steps away from them, her eyes searching the group for _his_ familiar face. However, there was no comfort to be found in their steely gazes and stoic, tattooed faces. _

"_Pharaoh is dead, killed at the hands of the High Priest Imhotep. Your life is now forfeit," the man at the fore stated as they continued to advance on her and raised their weapons. Sekhet's eyes widened in disbelief as her mouth dropped open, though she had some difficulty processing and understanding what was said. Her stomach gave a vicious twist. _

"_How- But-" Sekhet stuttered continued to attempt to move away, but she knew that nothing she would say would stop them. Looking about her wildly, she wondered if escape were possible, as her eyes caught a familiar pair. His name almost left her lips before she recovered herself, realizing it would not be wise to address him familiarly. "Please... you can't... I'm with child. Please don't kill my child!"_

_The men seemed to pause at this. Thinking they might show her mercy, Sekhet stopped backing up as well. A split moment later the man leading the group was standing no more than a foot away from her, his left hand on her shoulder as her abdomen seared with a hot pain she couldn't describe. With wide and disbelieving eyes, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain, Sekhet looked through watering eyes at her abdomen. _

_As the pain seared through her, she found it difficult to make sense of the wooden pole that stuck out through her navel at an angle. Blood blossomed around it, creating rivers leading down form the spear and dripping to the floor. Looking up with hate-filled eyes as rivers of tears streaked down her cheeks, she stared at the man before her who returned her gaze coldly and without apology. _

"_The priest's seed cannot grow," he stated simply as he retracted the spear sharply. The bloodied tip ripped through her once more as it pulled out, eliciting a gasp as her head swam and she fell to the ground. Hands reaching for her abdomen, through the mire of pain, her eyes somehow managed to look at _him_ in confusion and heartbreak._

_How could he allow them to do this to her? To _them_? To _his_ child? Didn't he know?_

_She could barely make him out as she struggled to breathe, her existence now narrowed to the agony of her body._

"_It is dishonorable to allow her to die so slowly," one of the Med-jai stated. _

But then he never believed me when I said Imhotep hasn't touched me for many moons,_ Sekhet thought miserably. Her last conscious thought before pain ripped sharply through her heart, as a dagger was put through it to end her suffering, but she wasn't sure this kind of suffering could ever end. She felt she could live and die in it a million times over, perhaps for all eternity... nothing more than a loop of unending pain._

~X~

Aria wasn't quite sure where she awoke. Sitting up in the sand, she blearily looked about her, wondering where the hell she was. Moving her hands up to her eyes, wishing to wipe away whatever was obscuring her vision, she was surprised to find her cheeks wet, and that it was tears blurring her vision.

Prying her hands away, she looked down at for a few seconds in disbelief and with a furrowed brow. Aria couldn't remember the last time she cried. She wasn't even sure she'd shed tears when she'd let Rick go...

Distant noise, had Aria tensing. Looking about herself, she figured she was inside Hamunaptra from the _décor_. Getting to her feet, she felt herself scowling as she realized how she'd wound up unconscious on the ground once more without knowing where the hell she was. _This Imhotep guy is really starting to piss me off, _Aria thought to herself as she stalked quietly towards all the commotion.

It wasn't long before she found herself at the entrance into a large, cavernous room. Aria found she wasn't particularly surprised when Rick was in the middle of the fray, even if he was holding a sword in his hands and yelling at a group of heavily armed and decorated mummies.

If Aria found this a strange scene, it was no stranger than watching Evelyn run and try to evade, what Aria guessed was a female mummy.

And of course at the pinnacle of this fantastic scene was Imhotep, looking particularly content and smug as he stood at the base of a set of stone steps.

Staring from the shadows, Aria wondered what to do even as her heart noticed the absence of Jonathan and Ardeth. Hoping that both men were okay, Aria focused on the scene before her, wondering who she should help. Watching as the group of mummies leaped over a wide pool, Aria decided that she couldn't help Rick. There was simply no way she could hold her own against _those_ guys. Least not without guns and guns seemed useless against mummies, unless one was talking about a shotgun or machine rifle.

As she started to turn her gaze towards the shrieking female mummy chasing Evy, her eyes stopped as they spotted the altar, on which sat the Book of the Dead.

"Hurry up Jonathan!" Evy called as Aria stealthily, avoiding all notice and ducking low, quickly made her way over to the Altar. _Well at least I know Jonathan is all right, _Aria thought to herself for a single second before focusing on her objective.

Moving so that her back was leaning against the altar and her head was covered by it, she removed the heavy book from the altar and placed it in her lap. Shutting the book, she cradled it to herself as she then proceeded to very quickly and almost invisibly, make her way over to where she could hear Evy and the girl-mummy.

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" Jonathan called, his voice echoing slightly.

"What does it look like?" Evelyn called as Aria continued to try and locate her and the mummy. It was surprisingly difficult with all the chaos around them. The clash of metal almost seemed to soothe Aria's nerves (the clashing metal told her that Rick was still putting up the good fight) as she moved swiftly, trying to isolate the noise the girl-mummy made so that she could locate Evy.

"It's a...a... bird... a stork!" Jonathan called back, his voice calm just as Aria finally spotted Evelyn and the girl-mummy who had Evy's neck in one of her hands as her left was raised over her head with a long dagger. Aria wasn't sure why, but as she stood behind the mummy, her vision shifted and before her, instead of a mummy, was a woman of skin almost the same tone as hers, with a black wig and with her body painted.

A fiery hate for this woman overwhelmed her as Aria raised her arms with the book in them, positioning the book over her right shoulder. She saw Evy look towards her for a second as she continued to struggle with the mummy, whose name was bouncing around Aria's head now.

Sekhet was married to Imhotep for a little less than a year, when she'd started becoming suspicious of his relationship with Anck-Su-Namun. It was about four or five months after that, when she'd caught them having sex and her world crumbled down around her... but for Aten-Nefru, who somehow managed to keep her together through those first trying months of her discovery, without pushing her to reveal what was troubling her.

"Anck-Su-Namun," Aria called coldly, her voice somehow stringing the syllables perfectly and causing the mummy to turn around. Before the mummy could do anything more than contort her excuse for a face, Aria swung her arms viciously, the book hitting the mummy so hard that it let go of Evy and fell to the ground with its head spinning on its neck.

Holding onto the book with her right arm, Aria tugged at Evelyn with her left and pulled her away while Evelyn called to Jonathan the last symbol. Aria barely managed to haul Evy to safety and evade the guards before they set upon Anck-Su-Namun and destroyed the rest of her.

The cries from the mummy, as she called for Imhotep, clawed through Aria's heart. She could feel herself becoming sick as she slowed her pace and for a moment she doubled over. The searing pain from her dream seemed to pool in her lower abdomen and her vision swam once more, forcing her to let go of Evelyn and come to a complete stop.

"Aria!" Evelyn cried in alarm.

"Go... help... them," she gritted out as she dropped to her knees, one arm holding her abdomen and the other clinging to the Book of the Dead. Evy seemed to hesitate for a moment, before running over to Jonathan.

Aria wasn't sure what was happening as she struggled to remain conscious, even as the pain threatened to drag her beneath like an undertow. "_Let go," _a voice whispered to her.

Snapping her eyes open, grimacing at the perspiration on her skin, Aria looked about her with unfocused eyes as she continued to grunt in pain. It simply would not cease. Her insides felt as though she were pierced, and a blinding, white-hot heat seemed to be encompassing a good length of her abdomen.

Noticing no one in her vicinity, Aria frowned. _"Trust me, you must let go," _the voice pleaded with her as Aria continued to clench at her stomach.

_I don't trust, _Aria thought as she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"_You trust yourself, and that is all I am. You, from long before," _the voice whispered to her.

Aria wasn't sure what the hell that was supposed to mean. However, she could hardly breathe anymore and though she thought that perhaps she was simply going crazy, she ignored the thought. Taking a deep breath, Aria closed her eyes and like a child, was willing for once to believe in something more... to have faith.

~X~

Imhotep stopped for a moment in his pursuit of the man with brown hair and blue eyes as he finished affixing his arm once more. He felt something in the air shift. Something was different... there was another presence-

His eyes stopped in their search and he watched as the small, tan female that was the reincarnation of his Sekhet rise. He barely noticed that in her right hand was the Book of the Dead, as he found his eyes assaulted by her own... a gaze so cold and condemning, that he was startled by it's presence on the sweet face he remembered.

"_I have waited over three thousands years for this moment," _she called out in his tongue, her voice louder than he'd ever expect as she took calculated steps in his direction.

"Uh... Ari?" Rick called, momentarily taking her attention from Imhotep. A whispered spell, and Rick found himself incapable of approaching any closer. This was between herself and Imhotep, and she would not be interrupted.

"_Sekhet," _Imhotep called, to which she inclined her head minimally in acknowledgment._ "It is against the natural laws to take over her conscious. It is only through the gradual merging of your fractured soul, that you can emerge. You have not yet completely merged with your reincarnation."_

"_I hardly think you have any room to lecture on abiding the natural laws when you have broken so many for your whore," _Sekhet replied coldly, watching as Imhotep's face twisted into a snarl. However, she disregarded this and side-stepped his lunge as she continued frostily, moving continuously out of his reach, her movements cat-like in their lightness and smoothness as she ignored Rick's desperate attempts to reach them as he called out to Aria. "_Aria has given me permission to take over. You and I have unfinished business-" _she was saying, before raising her voice as he attempted to interrupt._ "I AM NOT DONE TALKING!"_

"_Your... Aria, makes you unnecessarily brave," _Imhotep sneered, his tongue forming the foreign name with some distaste mixed with intrigue.

"_Three thousand years I've had to grow... and I don't care how much I may have loved you, I'm no longer the powerless girl that bent to your every wish," _Sekhet replied. "_You threw away my life! You're the reason I was brutally killed! It is all your fault! For all your ambition, for all your selfishness! You left me alone to face the Med-jai and I will never forgive you for that!"_

For a moment, Imhotep seemed truly aggrieved as he stared at her with heart-wrenching guilt. But as was want of his stubborn and determined nature, he shoved it off coldly and stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"_What are you going to do, Sekhet? You would never hurt me, just as I would never hurt you-" _Imhotep was saying before coming to a stop as Evelyn read the incantation that would make him mortal. He turned wide-eyed as Sekhet stepped back, a ghostly chariot advancing towards Imhotep and carrying his immortal soul with it.

She watched with pity as the man ran after the chariot, pleading for his soul. _He's right, I couldn't hurt him, _Sekhet thought with despair as she watched the man that she'd always loved, turn around.

_You might not, but I can, _Aria thought, from where she watched. It was a very odd sensation. She could feel herself both in her body, but also hovering over herself, watching everything. It was almost like having a lucid dream, and being able to not only watch yourself, but also direct your path.

The change was instantaneous. Sekhet was suddenly gone and Aria found herself stepping back as Imhotep all but stomped down the stone steps in their direction. Quickly moving without thought, her left hand reached in her back waist-band and pulled out the one of her revolvers that had been tucked back there since yesterday, their presence constant as the metal pressed tightly against her smooth skin.

"Sekhet may not be able to hurt you, but I will," Aria muttered as she quickly aimed and fired off three shots, all aimed for his heart as he continued to stride towards her.

The first seemed to only cause his step to halter. The second was when the pain began to register and with the third, he stared up at Aria with disbelief and pain. Falling back, he tipped over and fell into the pool, becoming the mummy they first encountered before their eyes, and whispering something ancient Egyptian before disappearing.

"Death is only the beginning."

**TBC...**

**Review!**


	9. 1-9: The Begining at the End

**A/n: **I want to thank _ZabusasGirl_, _Avalongirl55_ and _Brunette_ thank you so much for reviewing. Your reviews are what keep me writing. :)

**Prompt:** We're Splitting Up... (#98)

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**The Beginning At the End**_

_He could remember the first time he saw her, remember thinking she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he'd seen; her beauty even seeming to rival Princes Nefertiri. But she was so slender and small.. she appeared fragile to him._

_With her head bowed as she stood next to her husband, the priest, as she was presented to Pharaoh and the court, Aten-Nefru thought her weak; weaker than most of her gender. As he continued to study her, quickly becoming bored by her and only remaining interested in her physique, her eyes looked up and stared directly into his. _

_Large, dark brown eyes that appeared black stared at him from beneath long, curved lashes as dark as night. However, it wasn't their shade or their shape that transfixed him. There was something in her expression. Though he could see fear and resignation, there was also a will there. A strong and stubborn one, that stared at him almost defiantly, even as a fair tinge of pink touched her cheeks as she forced her eyes away from him. _

_It was perhaps in that moment, the flush gracing her slender face so becomingly, that he decided that the game was on. _

_Aten-Nefru didn't care that she was attached. Didn't care that the High Priest possessed her. Aten was not afraid of Imhotep, and he always went after what he wanted. He resolved to pursue her, until he attained her. _

_Fortunately, Aten-Nefru was a patient man as the High Priest guarded his wife obsessively. In her first year at the palace, he was only able to see her from afar on a handful of occasions until at he was given express permission to instruct her in the arts of combat. And even then, Sekhet was not so easy to win over. First he had to gain her trust._

"_You are doing much better," Aten-Nefru asked in a kind tone, that no one but Sekhet had ever heard before. Even his former conquests, had never inspired such gentleness from him. _

_Taking his proffered hand, Sekhet rose to her feet, careful with the spear in her left hand. Sekhet merely smiled in return but didn't look him in the eyes as she sighed when she came to stand on her feet. Letting go of his hands, she attempted to discreetly rub her sore backside, on which she'd just fallen. _

_It was one of the many surprises he got from coming to know the slender female. Sekhet never complained. She took her lumps and bruises in silence, which was better than some season warriors that he knew. It was certainly not what he expected from the dainty girl who'd been sheltered and pampered. _

"_You're just saying that. Again?" Sekhet stated in a tone that disdained pity, and yet remained respectful. Her eyes looked up at him, questioningly and yet in that same, challenging manner she somehow always carried with her. _

_He couldn't help smirking fondly in turn and inclining his head, ignoring the tell-tale signs of his suddenly, rapidly beating heart as he stared down into her large and mesmerizing eyes._

There was pain. Heat at his back. And blinding light behind his still closed eyelids, which he screwed shut tighter as he raised a hand to block what he hoped were the sun's rays.

The sounds of camels and speaking voices alerted him that he was not alone as he tried to remember where he was and what happened. Groaning, his muscles everywhere hurt as if he'd been run over by a stampede of horses, he tried to raise himself on his elbows_._

"_Easy," _a voice he recognized told him as he felt a large hand on his shoulder as he attempted to sit up. Kaden Jazrawi, the oldest friend he had. Ardeth would recognize his voice anywhere.

"_What are you doing here?_" Ardeth asked when he was finally able to squint his eyes open and took in his friend as the male knelt down before him, his head and shielding his long, curly, black hair from the sun.

"We saw you ride in with the American and English man from the ridge, we rode out to help you. Luck for you we did or those mummies would have torn you to pieces_," _Kaden replied in their tongue, eyeing his friend with one of _those_ looks. It was the sort of measuring look that Ardeth never appreciated, as it meant his friend thought he'd behaved recklessly and pushed himself too far.

"The others?" Ardeth asked, trying to keep the concern from showing in his voice as he got to his feet not bothering to ask about the priest, as he took the sight of the sinking city, taking that for a good omen that it was all over.

"Amir reported he saw them running from the city," Kaden replied in the tone that went perfectly with the look he'd previously been giving Ardeth as he pointed towards where he was referring to.

Ardeth didn't wait to make anymore talk as he headed in the direction he was pointed towards. The rest could wait. All his thoughts were instead centered on Aria hoping that she'd made it out alive as Hamunaptra disappeared beneath the sands.

~X~

Aria was the first to clear the city. Coming to a stop quite a way away from the Hamunaptra, she turned around, panting for breath as she watched Jonathan, Rick and Evy scurrying to catch up with her.

Feeling her heart racing a mile a minute, feeling her blood thrumming under her skin, Aria couldn't help her entire body vibrating with excitement. Shifting around with far too much pent up energy, feeling a familiar high of scurrying out of tight spaces, Aria hardly noticed that clenched in her right hand was still the Book of the Dead.

But then, her stomach seemed to drop.

Ardeth.

She hadn't seen him, not once, since she'd become conscious for the first time inside the ancient city. As her three companions joined her, Aria couldn't help feeling her energy becoming a ball of nervousness that had her large eyes roving over the city as it collapsed and sent a wall of sand exploding up. Her heart seemed to clench as she wondered, where the hell was Ardeth?! What the hell had happened to him?!

She very much doubted that he hadn't accompanied Jonathan and Rick to Hamunaptra. Though, at a moment like this, she thought that perhaps it was best if he had not come. Because if he had...

Her mind stopped working as a hand touched her shoulder. Jumping and turning around, ready to strike, her body seemed to relax as she stared at the familiar face, as the man before her smiled tentatively at her. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed down at her, and her heart seemed to respond by twittering wildly against her ribcage.

Dropping the book in her hand in the sand, she threw her arms around the neck of the warrior standing before her. She barely heard the soft _oomph_ he made, as she shut her eyes tight and buried her face in his neck and soft hair, though she had to stand on the tips of her toes to do so. It helped vastly when he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace, his arms taking some of her weight as he pulled her tightly to him.

"_You made it,"_ he sighed simply in their native tongue, feeling his own heart expand.

"_I'm so glad you are well, I was worried when I didn't see you..." _Aria replied in arabic, her lips brushing against the skin at his neck and sending shivers down his spine.

Distinctively aware of their audience, Ardeth regretfully pulled away before he could embarrass himself; setting Aria carefully on her feet and turning his gaze over to where Rick stood, with Evelyn more or less in his arms.

"You have earned the respect and gratitude of me, and my people," Ardeth told the group, inclining his head in a sign of respect. However, before he could go on, he stopped. Furrowing his brow, his eyes somehow focused on the ground, his expression became stormy. "What is that doing here?" Ardeth asked gravely, his stone suddenly turned sharp.

Turning to where he was looking, the group spotted the black book in the sand, feet away from where Ardeth and Aria were standing. Turning around to look at what Ardeth was talking about, Aria felt the color drain slightly from her face as she realized very belatedly what she had done without intention. It was simply something Aria did when she got ahold of an artifact, it become second mature for her to clamp on to it like the jaws of life.

Unconsciously, perhaps from years of living on the streets and defending herself, Aria took several steps away from Ardeth so that she was well out of his reach.

"I... I took it out of the city," Aria stated, drawing Ardeth's gaze, which hardened as he stared at her.

"How could you do such a thing? Why? After-" Ardeth started in, his voice cold and somewhat harsh as he started taking steps towards Aria, who took steps to remain out of his reach.

"I did not do it on purpose, it was an accident," Aria interrupted, raising her voice only enough to be heard by the angry Med-jai. Not that Aria didn't understand exactly why he was angry. The Book of the Dead, in the wrong hands, was very dangerous, as they all now knew through personal experience. It probably would have been better if it had been buried along with the rest of Hamunaptra.

"An accident?" Ardeth asked dryly as he came to a stop as Rick stepped between himself and the small, Egyptian female. He shook his head, incredulous as he attempted to keep a hold of his temper though he would never harm a woman.

"Call it a force of habit," Rick stated with a shrug. "Or a reflex reaction, after so many years of being a professional thief."

"Excuse me?" Ardeth asked, turning his gaze to Aria who was now glaring at the back of Rick's head from where she stood behind the large American man. His gaze further narrowed as he noticed she now had the Book of the Dead once more in her hands, which had him wondering when the hell she had picked it up again without him noticing.

"Thanks a lot, Rick," Aria stated sarcastically, clutching the black book so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white.

"What? You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, at the rate you two are going," Rick stated cluelessly, with a shrug as he looked back at her.

Aria didn't say anything to this as she thought. In truth, Aria never really told anyone what she did for a living. As none of her past romantic entanglements, barring Rick who knew everything there was to know about her, were serious, she never particularly shared what she did for a living. In fact, she barely shared anything about herself at all.

"Is that what you do, Aria?" Ardeth asked, turning to look towards Aria with a gaze of disappointment that shot straight through her heart and rendered her, for a moment, speechless.

Raising her chin defiantly, feeling her defenses going up, Aria returned Ardeth's dark gaze dispassionately. "Yes. I steal ancient artifacts from digs, or museums. You know it isn't easy growing up on the streets of Cairo. There really isn't much for an uneducated street rat to do, so when you find something you're good at, you stick to it, and for me that just happens to be stealing."

Ardeth stared at the defensive young woman with sadness. He was uncertain what to say, even as his heart clenched. It was difficult to reconcile the fact that the first woman to ever draw him in so completely, was the kind of person who was the bane of his existence.

"You can't take the book," Ardeth stated, his voice cool and reverting to his tone of authority; it was a tone that he used many times on his warriors, one that was always abided and never questioned, not even in his first years in command. It was the only way he knew how to handle their deteriorating situation.

Aria held onto the book in a tighter grip. "I took it out of the city, it's my mistake, and I plan to take care of it."

"I'm afraid I can not trust such a task to you," Ardeth stated causing Aria to stiffen.

"Trust?" she asked, her voice having gone strangely husky and vague as her eyes glazed over as she momentarily remembered something. Something she'd forgotten in all the action that had taken place in the bowels of Hamunaptra, but now hit her like a heavy blow to the face. Shoving Rick to the side, and moving forward, her knee rose and made contact with Ardeth's groin.

"Aria, what the hell!" Rick exclaimed.

"Oh dear," Evelyn stated, a hand reaching to cover her mouth as she continued to watch the events unfolding before her with bewilderment. Though she'd noticed the development between Aria and Ardeth Bay with something akin to joyous relief... the sudden change left her stunned and a little unsettled, even if she felt some sort of kinship to the small Egyptian woman due to their adventure.

A groan left Ardeth's lips as he dropped to the ground, his hands reaching down as if cradling himself would do anything to alleviate the pain, even as he tried to breathe.

"That's got to hurt," Jonathan commented with a wince, grimace and a gulp as his hands hovered before his own privates.

"_You want to talk about trust?_" Aria spat in arabic as she stood over Ardeth's prone form as he attempted to gaze up at her, uncertain about the sudden venom in her gaze. Tears started to collect in her eyes as she glared down at him. "_You were there! You could have stopped them but you did nothing! You did nothing while I... she... while your people killed me... I mean her... the woman you claimed to love! If anyone is unworthy of trust, it is you!"_

Brushing away her tears, Aria strode past Rick and over to one of the many camels loitering around. Sticking the book into one of the side bags, she quickly climbed onto the camel's saddle.

"Aria, where are you going?" Rick asked as the camel rose to it's full height, while Aria sat up straight and with a furious, icy expression on her face.

"Far the hell away form him," she spat, before riding away as fast as the camel would take her, leaving her heart behind in pieces.

**TBC...**

**Review!**


	10. 2-1: Eight Months Later

**A/n: **Sorry about the delay. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope this second part is as enjoyable as the first.

**Prompt:** Life Goes On (#214)

**~x~X~x~  
Part II**  
**~x~X~x~**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Eight Months Later**_

_The sun was at it's highest point in the sky as Sekhet rose from the large chair she'd been occupying, her upper half draped across an arm. Draining her golden goblet she motioned for Rashida, her hand-maiden, to fill it. _

_It didn't take Sekhet more than a few seconds to completely drain the cup once more and motion for the other girl to refill her cup. "Perhaps you have had enough," Rashida suggested in a small voice, even as she shakily refilled Sekhet's cup. _

"_Do not tell me what to do and just pour!" Sekhet snapped in return, feeling guilty the second the words had passed her lips. It wasn't Rashida's fault that she was tired of everyone telling her what to do, and it certainly wasn't Rashida's fault that Imhotep was carrying a dalliance with Anck-Su-Namun. "I'm sorry, Rashida," Sekhet apologized in softer tones as she averted her gaze. _

"_No, you have nothing to apologize for. I should mind my place," Rashida stated in her meek voice, ducking her head very low and causing Sekhet's insides to twist themselves further. _

_However, instead of allowing herself to dwell in the guilt, she merely drained her cup once more. She didn't care for the light-headed feeling that the wine caused her, nor the fact that she could feel herself becoming increasingly clumsy. But it numbed her feelings. And the more she drank, the less she felt that suffocating pressure on her chest. Indeed all her worries seemed to float away from her as if they were carried on the Nile. _

"_I know what will cheer you," Sekhet stated, in reconciling tones even as she pushed her cup to be refilled towards Rashida. The younger girl did not look up as she refilled Sekhet's cup, but the way she tilted her head, told Sekhet she was listening. "Aten-Nefru promised to bring Nofre."_

_The coloring in the young girl's cheeks told Sekhet that her hand-maiden was pleased, though embarrassed by the prospect. _

_Though Sekhet was young and somewhat innocent, she was not entirely naïve. Somehow, she had managed to keep herself from becoming entangled with Aten-Nefru for the better part of six moons. She expected the fact that Rashida was always present, playing chaperone rather unofficially, helped matters._

_Now however, Aten-Nefru was bringing Nofre. And Sekhet was not for a minute fooled as to the reason. Nofre would be there to distract Rashida. _

_Sekhet knew that she should be concerned. Knew that without Rashida's rapt attention on them, that it would be too easy to fall for Aten-Nefru's subtle yet persistent advances, for his increasing sweetness and gentility. But she didn't care anymore. _

_Why should she? Why should she feel guilty for desiring another man, when Imhotep was already carrying on an affair with someone else, without regard to her feelings?_

_Raising her cup once more, Sekhet paused as she realized she'd already drained it and hadn't even paid attention. Plying Rashida for another drink, Sekhet narrowed her eyes on the younger, yet taller, girl, preferring to focus on her instead of her own increasingly troubling thoughts. _

_Rashida had this way, despite being taller than Sekhet, of making herself so small that she appeared shorter to Sekhet. She wasn't sure why, but this always bothered Sekhet, as did Rashida's level of meekness._

"_Stand up straight, Rashida," Sekhet commanded in teasing tones before walking a crooked circle around the slave-girl, poking at her back sharply. "Nofre's not going to desire a servant girl with a hump in her back," Sekhet giggled. "Push out your assets and don't be such a mouse!"_

_Sekhet knew she was being merciless with her teasing. She knew that she was bordering on just being mean, a nasty facet of her character that only seemed to come out when she was in her cups, when she had no control over the frustration and anger she suppressed from her day to day life, every day of her life. It just leaked out of her, and a part of her she later hated when she was sober, delighted in making people squirm in discomfort. _

_It was a pattern she'd only recently discovered, as she'd never imbibed wine to the point of intoxication in the past. And as much as she loathed herself in her inebriation, she couldn't stop. It was simply the only way she knew of to keep the secret without allowing it to break her. _

"_Oh Rashida, you really are a mouse. You are completely hopeless," Sekhet laughed after standing once more before Rashida. However, before Skehet could tease the poor girl anymore, the sounds of footsteps alerted them to company. _

_Pushing the cup unceremoniously at Rashida, Sekhet moved to the entrance room and smiled at the two Med-jai as they stopped in the center of the room and offered small bows. _

"_Aten-Nefru!" Sekhet giggled as she walked over. "I'm afraid to spoil your plans, but I am far from fit to train. Sorry Nofre, you must be so disappointed. I'm sure you were quite looking forward to devouring your little mouse."_

_Sekhet didn't notice the darkening in Aten's eyes, or the way his lips twisted into a frown as he exchanged confused looks with Nofre. Instead, she merely turned away from the two men and removed herself to the room she'd just vacated where Rashida was fixing the goblet and jug. She looked up in surprise as Sekhet marched over and motioned for her cup which Rashida hastily refilled against her better judgement and handed to her. _

"_Rashida," Aten-Nefru called as greeting, startling both women by his uninvited presence into the sitting chamber. Turning around, Sekhet stared with wide eyes as a smile played on her lips, her goblet remained frozen on it's way to her lips, the rim a few inched from her bottom lip. "How much has she had to drink?" Aten asked Rashida in a tone that dared her not to answer, even as his face continued to look concerned. _

"_I believe six," Rashida replied in a very small voice, her eyes trained on the ground as she bent her so low in her bow that her head was almost level with her hips. Sekhet was tempted to roll her eyes, but instead was staring at Aten, wondering what he was playing at. _

"_Would you please, leave us?" Aten-Nefru stated almost deferentially. However, by the way he turned form Rashida and focused all his attention on Sekhet, his stern eyes suddenly fixing on her, it was clear that he expected Rashida to leave. _

_The girl seemed to debate what to do, before moving to leave. _

"_Leave the wine, Rashida," Sekhet called almost impatiently, even while she smiled and shook her head. _

_Leaving the jug, Rashida was quick to exit. _

"_What are you doing?" Aten-Nefru asked. _

"_Drinking," Sekhet replied cheekily, raising her goblet to her smiling lips and taking a deep sip, as if to emphasize her point. _

"_Why are you over-indulging when you know you have a training session?" Aten asked, his tone impatient. _

"_I can drink whenever the mood strikes me, I have no reason to answer to you," Sekhet snapped in turn, her smiling and teasing facade falling away in favor of her irritation as yet another person presumed to tell her what she could and could not do. _

"_Why did the mood suddenly strike you?" Aten asked his tone cool and his dark eyes watchful._

_Sekhet turned away, feeling uncomfortable under his unwavering and calculating gaze. "That is none of your concern," she muttered as she finished her cup and moved to pick up the pitcher to refill her cup. _

_The sudden feel of very hot hands on her shoulders was unexpected, and caused a shiver to spread through her body. "This is not the sweet Sekhet I delight in spending my hours with," Aten-Nefru stated in soft, husky and confidential tones, his breath stirring the strands of her wig. _

"_Sweet Sekhet is a fool," Sekhet responded bitterly, even as her insides seemed to melt and tears filled her eyes. It was in this moment, as if he sensed her weakness, that he turned her to face him, pulling the jar and cup from her lax fingers, placing them down before taking her small hands in one of his. Fingers tracing her cheek, he forced her to look up at him. _

"_You could never be a fool, Sekhet. In fact, you always see straight to the heart of things," he told her, wiping away the tears that feel from her eyes. "And I would never fall in love with a fool."_

_She told herself she was a fool as she did it, but that didn't stop her. The knowledge that she was doing this, not as revenge, but because she desired it with all her heart, only further spurred her on and made her disregard all that she was jeopardizing; not least of which was her heart. _

_Rising on her toes, her hands settling on his biceps to help support her, she pressed her lips ardently against his. She felt herself get dizzy as she moved her lips against his own soft and full lips, delighting in the heady feel of it and the way her heart was running away with her. However, it took her intoxicated mind a minute to realize that his own movements were slower and more controlled. _

"_Take me," Sekhet whispered as she pulled away, pressing her forehead to his as her eyes tried to open. Her voice came out pleading, and timid, and she was almost embarrassed but for the wine that made her shameless. _

"_Not like this, my love," Aten-Nefru replied with a long-suffering sigh, holding her upper arms in his hands to settle her on her feet, even as he continued to press his forehead to hers and kept his own eyes shut. "Just... not like this," he went on, placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling her tightly to his chest in a hug that eased the ache in her heart at his rejection. _

~X~

Waking for once, wasn't slow and gradual. Her eyes merely snapped open, and she lay in bed glaring up at the ceiling of her bedroom even as the light of the new day was pouring in through her small window.

After the day she left Hamunaptra, and Ardeth cradling himself in the sands, all her dreams of Sekhet had come to a stop. Or rather, the visions had come to a stop and for that, Aria had been immensely grateful. Ardeth already plagued her thoughts almost every waking moment, she didn't need him haunting her dreams as well.

Now it seemed the dreams were about to start again, and she almost wished she could somehow get into contact with the part of her that was Sekhet and tell her to stop it! Tell her to keep her memories tightly bound the way she was capable of hiding the anger issues she clearly had under her timid facade.

Of course, she knew that she was being unfair. Sekhet didn't pretend she was meek. She allowed people to assume she was meek, even though she was simply quiet and slow to trust. No wonder really, considering she was betrayed by her own family. Not that she allowed herself to consciously think of it that way.

Sekhet was honestly a very sweet person. With an incredible ability for suppression. She didn't give her frustration, and anger healthy outlets, so it came out when she was drunk.

Brushing these thoughts aside, as she was starting to think she was crazy, Aria started her morning routine. She was supposed to make go to the museum to visit with Evelyn and Rick.

The very thought of it made her groan.

In the course of the last eight months, she'd only seen Evelyn and Rick a grand total of five times. After she discovered that she was being followed by Med-jai, she'd given Rick express directions to never visit her at her place and that if he wanted to see her, to send her a message via one of her Egyptian Nighjars.

She couldn't believe he'd set members of his tribe to track her! However, every time she'd spotted them thus far, usually when she'd paid a visit to the museum, she'd managed to give them the slip. _'Take that, stupid Med-jai!'_

It had become increasingly clear to Aria that Sekhet had forgiven Aten-Nefru for his part in her death and that of their unborn child, but Aria had her own reasons for staying away from the man, even if her entire being wanted to protest at it. After all, how could she be with a man who so blatantly disapproved of who she was?

Rick tried telling her that stealing was her job, not who she was, but Aria thought that was stupid. She knew that while most people's occupations weren't an integral part of their being, Aria felt that wasn't the case where either she, or Rick were concerned. Or even Evy.

Evy was a scholar to the bone, it was in everything that she did. Rick, whether he wanted to see it or not, was born to be a warrior because of his desire since childhood to protect what he loved. As for herself... stealing was more than a means to make it through her day to day, it was her means or providing and it was in everything she did from walking to looking.

Ardeth would never be able to accept what she was. What she did in her past. He disapproved and she didn't really blame him. But what was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to simply forsake who she was and grovel for forgiveness of a man she barely knew? And why should she feel sorry about what she had to do to live?

She didn't care that they were in love in the very distant past... and that only seemed to further cement her reasoning that she was better off without him. After all, Aten-Nefru failed Sekhet, who was to say that Ardeth wouldn't fail her?

~X~

"How do you always know when Ari is going to come?" Evelyn asked, narrowing her eyes on her fiance as they made their way through the museum and towards the library where she was supposed to pick out books that would help Aria in her mission.

Rick shrugged easily. "She sends one of her Nightjars."

Evelyn stopped, her brows rising as she opened and shut her mouth. "Birds? She's using birds to send you messages?" Evelyn asked in awe and shock.

"If you want to call them that," Rick snorted as he resumed walking, causing Evelyn to rush to keep up.

"Always with the mystery between you two," Evelyn said with a shake of her head at how cryptic Rick was being. Sometimes, she worried about them. While she knew that whatever they had was in the past, and that Rick was keeping secrets from her about Aria simply because they were _Aria's_ secrets and not his own, she still couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation between the two best friends.

She supposed it didn't help matters that she had only a chronological map about their lengthy relationship, but she supposed that Rick was a man and the male gender in general didn't seem keen on intimate conversation much less details.

Evy knew that they met in an Orphanage. That at the age of twelve, Rick ran away and little, seven-year-old Aria ran after him. That they spent about three years living on the streets, solely depending on each other. At fifteen, Rick signed up to work as a city guard and when they could afford it, got a small apartment where he and Aria lived.

Their romantic relationship didn't start until a few days after Aria turned seventeen, before coming to an end weeks before her nineteenth birthday, at which point Rick joined the French legion and hadn't seen her again until their trip for Hamunaptra.

However, the reason for it, or even who ended the relationship was as much a mystery to Evelyn as how the whole thing started. Though, she guessed that it was Aria that terminated the relationship seeing as Rick was the one that left Cairo because of it.

She knew that it really shouldn't matter to Evy, just as Aria's secretive nature shouldn't trouble her. She trusted them both implicitly, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"I think I need to hire a private detective to scrounge up the secrets you two keep," Evelyn teased, causing Rick to laugh and throw an arm around her, pulling her to his chest just as they arrived at the library.

"Sweetie if Ardeth's men can't keep track of her, I doubt a private dick would be able to," Rick stated, placing a kiss on the top of her head. However, before they could continue their discussion, there was a cleared voice that caused them both to turn around.

"Ari!" Evelyn stated in surprise as she looked at the small, Egyptian woman just as she tossed her duffel bag at Rick, who caught it adroitly.

"I do not find being stalked by desert warriors amusing," Aria stated with a pointed glare at Rick as she returned Evy's greeting-hug.

"How long have you been walking behind us?" Evelyn asked, as she hadn't even heard the younger woman at all, but considering the fact that she wasn't far behind them, it was incredible that they hadn't heard her coming.

"Long enough," Aria replied flatly with a shrug.

"Hey kid," Rick greeted merely, offering her a grin before motioning to the bag she tossed at him. "You staying in reach for the festivities?"

"It is why I've come out of hiding, other than to see if Evy's found anything useful for me," Aria replied, unable to believe that Rick and Evelyn were finally going to get married in the coming week. It was about bloody time, she thought.

"I'm afraid not. It's impossible to find anything on... the book... at least in regards to destroying it," Evelyn replied with a grimace, feeling as though she'd failed her friend. Aria had been trying relentlessly to rid the world of the Black book, even going as far as to tie dynamite to the thing, but nothing doing. It seemed the book had some sort of spell that kept it from being harmed... a fact that Aria had known before she started. Known it intrinsically, just as she sometimes knew what hieroglyphs said without knowing how to read them.

Aria sighed before shrugging her shoulder, knowing there had been no hope for it. "Where's Jonathan?" she asked, wishing to get her mind off the damn book, the Keeper of which she'd cursed herself to be when she took it out of the damned city.

"Wasting his fortune in a tavern, probably," Rick replied, which caused Evelyn to roll his eyes.

"At the rate he's going he's going to spend his share of the treasure in less than five years," Evelyn replied with a furrowing of her brow, referring to the treasure that was attached to satchels on the twi camels that Jonathan, Evy and Rick had ridden out of Hamunaptra. Treasure that they split four ways, giving even Aria a portion due to her assistance during their adventure, in spite of having nothing to do with taking the treasure out of Hamunaptra.

Having no need for such treasures and not having the patiences to sell the items herself, she'd allowed Rick and Evelyn to keep her portion for a settled upon sum of money. Enough to set her and her Nightjars up for her lifetime, that is if she continued to spend it wisely and not toss it away the way Jonathan did.

"But no. Actually he went to the train station, to pick up Helen. At least... he better have," Evelyn stated, her brow suddenly contracting over her brow.

Aria nodded at this. Helen York was Evelyn's only and therefore very best friend from boarding school and she was coming to Cairo for the wedding. On her last visit, Rick had mentioned the woman to Aria... telling her he rather doubted someone of Miss York's breeding would find Cairo tolerable.

She had a baby boy, if Aria wasn't mistaken, though she couldn't remember what the boy's name was. She was under the impression that the boy was born out of wedlock and that Miss York had been cast out of polite society for it, the reason for her fervor in renewing her friendship with Evelyn, which had rather become nonexistence since Evelyn went on to study anthropology like Jonathan and her father.

For her part, Aria had no opinion of the woman she'd never met. That would not be the case for long.

**TBC...**

**Review!**


End file.
